A Prompt for a Romp
by Timid Mew
Summary: A bunch of short stories compressed together in one big pile. All of which are EreMika and AruAni.
1. A Game

**A/N: Alright Perverts! Here is my first try at _smut_! 10,000+ words of- _I don't even know what the heck this is!_ Holy crap I can't believe I managed to even do this! _Damn!_ All I do know is that it's smut and dirty and it probably has errors, and I'm tired and-I don't care, IT'S SMUT! Why the hell should I care?! Can you tell I'm tired? I think I'm tired. I don't know, I'm rambling so I must be. ANYWAY! Read at your own risk and either _Love_ it, _Hate_ it, I don't care, just tell me what ya think for a first official try, will ya? I slaved over this, it's the least you can do, right? Actually, I don't really care, I'm just so glad to have this out and get on with the next one!**

 **And as a quick reminder: This story will also be uploaded on my AO3 account for those who prefer reading there and also, feel free to send a PM Request for either aruani or eremika. _Only_ if you want to, I need to brush up on my writing. **

* * *

**A Game**

She hadn't meant for this to happen; truly she didn't. Yet the fact of the matter is that now, this had become routine. Exactly like how one would be eager to get through each beautiful page of a well written book in the limited amount of free time they were allowed. Having her fingers brush through each plane of this book's fragile paper, learning the meanings behind the letters and symbols that spoke out in volumes. Sometimes hushed and sometimes loud, depending on the situation. Her fingers pulling and tugging at the corners, eager to learn more and more of what was to be told through sighs and moans. It was exactly like that for her, but while there were many books with many more pages, not one was like the one she held in her hand, fingers caressing down his wonderful spine while the other trailed further down.

"A-Annie, this isn't fair...!"

"Then fight, Arlert. Flip our positions." she answered, voice leveled and calm as she stared down at him.

Armin flinched and struggled to move when he feels her grab him from behind forcing him to let out a long, strained groan.

How this had started out in the very beginning was actually pretty simple. She had been partnered up with Armin Arlert for hand-to-hand combat. At first, her immediate thought was to ditch the exercise and it looked as though Armin was thinking of doing the same thing. She could see how he fidgeted nervously with the wooden knife in his hands and how his legs shifted from one to the other anxiously. The boy was just dying to get away from where he was at the moment and had Annie been her normal, usual self, she would've granted him his wish and stomp away, but she had stopped herself.

He was still looking at her, gauging her, trying to decipher what it is she was planning to do. And it was then, that she noticed how positively drenched and out of breath the boy was that day. Sweat rolled off him in small bullets, sliding down to his chin and dripping onto the dusty ground. His normally neat hair, was disheveled and sticking out in awkward directions, giving him a sort of wild look. His clothes were sticking to his skin; so much so, the white cloth couldn't hide much from her sharp eyes. It looked very uncomfortable, but she could clearly see the way his chest rose with each tired breath. Could see the gentle contours of his ribs cling to the damp cloth of his stuffy uniform, for some reason or another, it interested her.

Before starting out the training, everyone had been forced to do a merciless amount of laps since the night before Shadis was pissed as hell when he came upon, surprise, surprise... Eren and Jean scuffling about in yet another fist fight in the Mess Hall. Something about one insulting the other based on looks and actions or something like that, or so someone told.

Having broken a few tables and injuring a sad bystander, Shadis decided that everyone would pay by not only repairing the damage and cleaning the mess, but also doing laps followed by the usual training routine for the rest of the evening until dinner the next day. Which of course made everyone hate the two knuckleheads for a while, something that, obviously, neither cared about.

Back to previously said training, it wasn't like Annie was a part of that event. She had been in the Girl's Barracks with a few others, trying to get some more sleep, so to hell with the extra effort. It wasn't her problem. Why the hell should she be forced into someone else's punishment? She'd done the running, but the hand-to-hand combat was another thing. Other than Ackerman, there was hardly anyone else who could put up an interesting work out for her. She tried of course, at the very beginning, but partner after partner it was the same disappointment. Even Eren, who seemed to be a quick learner and never once failed to surprise her at least one or two times during, had eventually become a bore.

Now though, seeing the small blond boy in front of her watch and wait for whatever it was she would do, she seemed slightly amused. He obviously didn't look much like a fighter, that was one thing, however, there was just something odd about him; something she couldn't quite place. The two of them didn't really know each other that well, seeing as she preferred to be alone and Armin usually stayed with Eren and Mikasa most of the time. So, there wasn't much for common ground aside from mutual respect. Occasionally she'd catch him talking with the others from time to time, helping them with studies and offering advise on how to overcome this and that, be it in academics or otherwise. He would sometimes also help her too, though indirectly.

To put it simply, Armin was basically a very friendly and social guy, extremely easy to talk to no matter who it was; guy or girl.

Annie, on the other hand, was not a people person by any means, that much was certain, but she never once had a problem with Armin. He was smart, he knew his boundaries, he was and still is a respectable guy, even if he wasn't much for muscle. And perhaps that's what made her interested in the first place.

He, possibly the weakest male in the group, was paired up with one of the strongest females. Of course that idiotic Instructor had to know that he'd have no chance against her. Not even Reiner could beat her. What could poor little Armin Arlert do to her?

Absolutely nothing, but there was so much she could do to him.

"Hey Annie?" he called tentatively.

For a moment, Annie was brought back from her musings. Her eyes hardened into an annoyed glare making the young lad flinch at the severity of it. From his point of view, she looked absolutely pissed, murderous even. As if one wrong move, one wrong word and he'd have his back flat on the ground in an instant, with a black eye to boot. He gulped down the apprehension from his throat and proceeded with caution.

Cautious like the prey thrown in a predator's pen.

"W-we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I could come up with an excuse or something if you'd much prefer to-" she cut him off before she really knew why.

"No."

"N-no...?" he winced at her tone. He knew what she was capable of, this was Annie Leonhart for crying out loud. He saw what she did to both Eren and Reiner and he most certainly didn't want to go through the same thing, especially in hand-to-hand combat!

"No." she confirmed. Stretching out aching muscles as she prepared herself for what little work out she'd receive. "Come on. Let's begin." It came out in a sigh, bored, dull, and hopeless. Yet she could feel a sort of excitement enter her, rush through her veins and ready herself for whatever action would come her way.

She heard the small squeak of fear pull from his throat as she got into a stance. Blue eyes locked onto the worn, yet sharpened, wooden knife in his hand. "Anytime you're ready." she affirmed, waiting for him to come at her. Yet Armin stood stock still, legs close together and stiff with his hands holding onto the knife as if his very life depended on it. Oh she knew he didn't want to do this, she's seen him train with others and he, more often than not, was left with bruises and scratches that looked far too brutal for an exercise of this caliber to deliver. She didn't know why, but training with him seemed to promise more results. Not for fitness, skill or strength, but for something far more greater than all of them.

Something that wouldn't bore her. Something that excited her.

Armin sighed, seeing as the girl wasn't going to let him off easy as many others have before. "Alright." He held the weapon in one hand and looked around her for an opening, anything that he could possibly use as a leverage. Seeing no such opening, he quickly resigned himself to his fate of torture and pain. Alas, even he knew she would greatly overpower him, no matter what he did. So in hindsight, what really was the point? He was good at coaching, showing where one could adjust their weight and strategy, but this? He may have the brains, but he certainly wasn't one for brawns.

Well whatever, as soon as he did it, they would get closer to ending this fruitless training and he could go on limping to the infirmary sooner.

"Here goes nothing..."

With one last rueful breath, he charged forward, knife pointed directly for her chest, straight for the heart.

Annie watched him for a few more long moments, hands flexing and waiting to grab onto his and flip him over. She hadn't been thinking on how to overpower him without actually hurting him, since she didn't really believe in "going easy" for anyone. And so, once he was in range she lunged forward, grabbed his wrists and twisted them around, using her weight and legs to slam him onto his stomach. A winded gasp escaped him from the impact and she sent him a disapproving glare from behind.

"Is that it?" she growled close to his ear. He flinched at the harsh breaths coming from her as he struggled to get out of her grip.

She was sitting on the lower part of his back, her hand holding onto his wrists until the knife fell out of his grasp.

She had seen how exhausted and winded he was after the laps and though she was more fit and light herself, she was also in the same boat. Armin could practically feel her beating heart pound against his back with how close she was. The feeling making him jump and hold back a gasp. Not only that, but he could've sworn he felt her own sweat drip from her face onto his. He gulped nervously as he became even more aware of details, most wouldn't even think of noticing in these hellish drills. Like how her chest rose up and down and brushed against him in an even rhythm or how her pelvis was rubbing up against him, just above his bottom.

"Okay, okay! I lost!" he cried, hoping she would get off him and let go of his wrists.

But little did he know, that Annie had froze. Her knees were on either side of his body and she was seated firmly on his lower back. She didn't realize how badly they were drenched with sweat until he started to struggle. His writhing hips were rubbing uncomfortably against her tight clothing, the damp fabric causing an annoyingly strange friction to disturb her. It ran against her, moving forward and back, repeatedly brushing against something she couldn't quite remember.

Obviously not knowing how to deal with that, she had unconsciously rolled her hips forward. It was innocent at first, she was only trying to rid the chafing, but it had sent an odd tingling current to stun her. Not only that, but the boy had also reacted to the sensation her oblivious action caused.

He felt her rub up against him and his body reacted instantly. He squeaked again, voice higher in pitch that it startled Annie out of her temporary heated haze.

" _A-A-Annie!_ " he whispered harshly, throwing his head to the side to try and look at her. His face couldn't possibly get any more hot than it had now. He was completely red with sweat still clinging on his face and hair. "Don't do that!" he reprimanded which made the girl blink in confusion. Looking around, he was heavily relieved that no one had taken notice of them. Too caught up in the sweltering heat and the shoving of bodies and knives to care for others around them.

"P-please get off me now!" he begged, still squirming to ease the ache on his back and from... Other parts of his body.

Still not quite understanding what just happened, the short girl complied silently. Taking care to get off slowly so as to try and not repeat what had happened prior.

Then again, she had to wonder, what did happen? Curious, yet disappointed she took the knife from the ground and rose to her feet, Armin following close behind. Turning around she was about to call everything quits, that is... Until she saw that Armin was acting unusually skittish. He was glancing around everywhere and seemed to be trying to find an escape route. Raising a curious eyebrow, she flicked the knife upwards and caught it, repeating this action until he took notice. His usually fair skin was still flushed a deep red, but she automatically thought it was from the heat.

Well she was right, but as to which heat was the real question.

Clearing his throat, Armin opened and closed his mouth stupidly. He shuffled a little and his eyes were darting everywhere as if he were fighting with the words he was about to use. His eyebrows furrowed into an uneasy and desperate expression all while holding onto a shaky smile. It was obvious to her that he was trying to retain some sort of normalcy after whatever had just happened and to add to it, his hands were clasped together in front of him. Tight with white and trembling knuckles. That was certainly not a position they should be in for training such as this.

"Um, h-how about we call it a day?" he asked sheepishly, completely disregarding the fact that this was mandatory training. There was no "calling it a day" until instructed to do so. That aside, she could see he desperately wanted to get out of there, for what reason, it escaped her. All she knew was that now, she just wanted to keep going and figure out what it was that had the poor boy near tears and desperate to leave.

"No. It's my turn now. Get ready." she demanded as she grabbed the knife at the hilt and prepared herself for offense. When Armin made no move to ready his hands, she tilted her head to the side in confusion, a single eyebrow raised. His lips were trapped between his teeth and she could see a trickle of nervous sweat trail over and fall into his mouth.

Nevertheless, she charged forward, knife in hand and aimed at his throat.

Armin jumped at how fast she was coming for him. He groaned when something else seemed to jump inside him as well. He yelped at the sight and for a split moment was conflicted with whether he should remove his hands from their place or take the pain that would no doubt cause respiratory issues. The matter was ultimately decided when she was but an arm's length away and his hands flew up to try and deter her unyielding grip on the measly weapon. Another more fearful yelp escaped him as she rammed him down into the unforgiving earth, one arm slammed against his chest and the other hovering the tip of the wooden blade over his neck. But that wasn't what had him breathing heavily and quivering like a frightened rabbit.

No, what Annie failed to notice was that her knee had shoved itself up between his legs as she jumped him. It was pressed up so close against his privates that poor Armin could do nothing but whimper and shiver at the harsh contact.

"A-Annie...!" he begged trying hard to hide his apparent arousal with harsh whispers and shaking hands prying for the tool. His pants felt far too tight for his liking that he was forced to move and wriggle lightly against her; trying desperately to soothe the aching pressure building up. Even as her arm bruised his rattling chest and the knife poked into his parched throat, he couldn't feel anything more prominent than her knee pressing hard against his crotch. "I-I think we're good!" he whispered sharply. "You can let go now, I lost!"

However, as much as Annie was oblivious as to why he was acting this way, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. He looked positively pained, squirming and moving around underneath her. His face was red and his breathing was harsh against her face as she leered down at him. His hands were trying hard to push her off, but all she could gather was how pleasant it felt to see him look so, well, _vulnerable_. It was never like any of the others, who shook the dust right off and tried again or went off in search of a new partner.

No, this was different. Armin was weak, but even he never went like this when training. She's seen him with Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Jean; the whole lot of them and never once had he begged or looked the way he did as he has now with her. Red faced and quivering just by simply being locked under her. Stammering and rushing to get through this when he was known to take his time and assess each obstacle thoroughly no matter how hopeless, because that's what they were trained to do.

Such was not the case now.

She wanted to know why that was, she wasn't hurting him as bad as the others. Well, she probably was and she just didn't know it, but all she had on him was her arm. What else could it be?

Curious, she shifted a little moving her knee-

" _Eep! Annie...! S-stop._ _.._ " He dragged out the last word, low and unusually husky.

Her eyes widened at that. What did she do? And did Armin just moan?

Darting her eyes, she looked for what she may have done to cause such a reaction and it was when she looked down between them that she finally got her answer. Armin's hands were at her shoulder and sternum so there was no way for him to hide the bulge growing underneath his pants. Now any girl at this point would've either been disgusted or laughing hysterically at the sight, but Annie was more curious than disgusted or finding this situation funny at all. Curious because it was very much noticeable that she couldn't help but stare at him for a lingering moment.

Against her better judgment and the fact that anyone could've looked in their direction and see what was going on, she reached down and gently flattened her hand against him. Glancing upward she heard Armin wheeze out a startled yet undeniably pleasured breath at the feeling of her palm brushing up against his erection.

"How did this happen?" she seemed to purr as he struggled to get out from under her. When he didn't answer immediately, she added more pressure, enjoying the look of pleasure mixed with mortification burn across his reddened face. "Hmm?"

As expected he was unbelievably warm and hard underneath the clothes, she was utterly captivated. His usual wide eyed expression had been replaced with a heavy lidded look of lust and embarrassment. In her opinion, he looked adorably delicious; red and slick with sweat.

"I-I... d-don't- _Mmphhhh!_ " he shoved a hand to his mouth to stifle a moan as she continued to knead her palm against him.

"Don't lie." she warned, feeling him through the thin fabric. Hard, yet so sensitive at the same time, the feel of him only made her more curious as to how she got him this way. Stroking her fingers up and around the hardness, she gently nudged her knee up again, careful to keep a look out for anyone pausing in the exercise. She watched as more sweat beaded over his flushed skin, dripping down and further dampening his clothing. The heat of the sun was indeed brutal, but she couldn't be more grateful for its intensity. The white of his uniform gave way to his skin clinging to it, leaving him almost bare to her eyes.

Continuing her curious ministrations she was just about to drop the knife and reach a hand out for his heaving chest. Wanting to feel how-

" _ATTENTION!_ "

She was barely able to suppress the snarl hovering behind her lips at the sound of the Instructor.

Immediately, she pulled back her hand with a gentle, parting caress and tears herself away from the shivering mess that was Armin Arlert. Grabbing the collar of his shirt she hauls him up with her. Jumping at the contact that brushes between them, he quickly moves closer to her, hoping to hide the lasting remnants of what had just transpired between them. He looked even more exhausted and worn out than he did before, and now having to deal with this? Whereas Annie is straight face and attentive when she listens to the obnoxious barking of Keith Shadis currently shouting at them to clean up and prepare for dinner.

She won't deny that what she did to him awoke something in her. A near dead desire that longed for that flittering sensation pooling in her abdomen and blooming down to where she could feel a faint throbbing sensation pulse beneath her underwear. As they all parted and headed straight for the showers she could feel the need to clench her thighs together, creating that irritating friction to wreck havoc in her senses down there, longing for something she had yet to learn.

This was surely not the end of her fun with Armin. He had thought that their partnering up that day was a one time thing, but now when they had time to train or were assigned different training exercises, she would always force him to partner up with her. Making sure to catch him before he could look for anyone else. Normally, something like this would never even cross the blond boy's mind in a million years, he wasn't even sure if girls liked him in that way or not! But it seemed Annie was very much interested in him and it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter anyway, no choice but to follow her and try to seem unbothered in the slightest.

But it did bother him, at least in the beginning. She would tease him relentlessly, throwing in curious touches all over his person and eliciting high pitched squeaks and surprised yelps that he feared someone would look and figure out what they were up to. Surprisingly, he had found out that Annie was very thorough and discreet in her ways. Making sure whatever she did looked more like a merciless shove of a wooden object or a punishing thud of a punch or kick.

No one had caught on and it was then that Armin began to feel a sort of rush from it.

Now the point to all this? Well, according to Annie, it was much like an exercise or more accurately; a game. If Armin can take the knife from her, or in this case, flip their positions, he would win. And Annie? Well, she was winning all throughout each session, learning new things about the boy underneath her. What parts of him were sensitive and which weren't, what made him cry out louder or softer depending on their surroundings. On rare occasions when both were absolutely sure no one could see or notice what it was they were doing, usually taking place in special tasks that demanded going from one place to another on horseback or with the 3DMG, they'd kiss.

Catching him off guard with a rough shove of her hand, she'd fondle him mercilessly through his pants until he opened his mouth, just a second away from a loud gasp or moan and she would cover his mouth with her own.

Moments like these were her absolute favorite. She could feel his desperation and need fight against her with his tongue rubbing and caressing against her own, locked in a battle for dominance which, much to her surprise and pleasure, he always won. It was these points that sent the most rush of pleasurable pangs to sink down to her loins and force her to grind her hips up against his own, back or front. She would grind out each thrust, slow and deliberate, to draw out as much friction as she could forcing Armin to respond back with an eager jerk in her direction.

Needless to say, Annie was completely enthralled in learning more and more about Armin. Be it physically or personally. When she had her fun of him and brought him to release in private, he would try and repay the favor in kind, shaking hands curling over the tempting curves of her hips swaying against him. Yet each and every time, she would gently grab his wrists and pull them away as she leaned closer to his ear. Mouth hot and breathy.

Always, she would taunt him with the same words every time: "Not until you win." she'd whisper softly with fingers playing with the open space of his pants and knees coming up to tempt him further and further. And then they'd stop, him relenting to her game and her waiting patiently for when he would succeed, thighs tight and urges running rampant deep in her throbbing core. In those lapses of hushed silence, he would speak to her and she would quietly listen. Sometimes being genuine and sometimes being far too drunk in her heat that she'd imagine him speaking of other things and touching places she had only explored herself.

Though typically afterward, she would have to ease her frustration in the discretion of a secluded area away from everyone else on days or nights she couldn't handle it. Always wary of the people around, always watchful for eyes or bodies not wanted in the vicinity of her personal space. Making sure her game with him, always him, never anyone else, would still be alive for the next session and the one after that.

And still, Armin had yet to shove her beneath him.

Now back to the current matter at hand, Armin was still pinned to the ground with Annie straddling him from behind. For once, they really were alone, lost in the safety of the trees and the winding vines of greenery far too thick for anyone to guide their way through in the young night with an absent moon. When Annie had come to realize that the obvious path was no longer in view and the silhouettes and voices of the others were no longer around, her eyes grew dark with desire and eyed the boy beside her. Armin was too busy looking for familiar faces tell-tale sounds to realize she had him in her sights. Of course it didn't take much to get lost in the wilderness and it should've worried her, but Annie was confident they'd find the others sooner or later. And she was definitely counting on that "later" very much.

Without warning she tackled him to the ground and forced his legs apart, one hand flying down to grab at him while she seated herself upon his back, much like the first time.

"Annie!" he whined, struggling and shifting constantly below her to get out of her hold. "N-now?" he almost screamed irritably.

The way he squirmed and twisted only seemed to excite her further as she felt him grow hard under her careful fondling. Over and under, her fingers worked him up from beyond the cloth, his erection straining from the restraint of his clothing and leaving him aching and needy. A smile played on her lips as she gave him a careful, yet demanding squeeze. Completely disregarding his exasperation.

"Fight back." she hummed dully, face leaning down to bury into the crook of his neck. Inhaling his scent and opening her mouth.

Armin moaned when he felt her tongue run over the side of his neck. The wet muscle leaving a cool trail that had him shuddering underneath her and bucking backward to try and relieve himself of the mounting pain his erection was causing. "Annie..." he groaned.

Slipping her other hand under his uniform, she took her time in feeling his skin heat up and his chest rise and fall faster with each breath. She could feel faint muscles clench tight in his abdomen and the knowledge only made her underwear grow damp on her perch. Letting out a pleased moan of her own, she reached up and away from his throbbing member to unclasp the straps of his clothes deeming them a hindrance and in her way. Armin allowed her, giving in and lifting his hips to help her in unbuckling the leather strips until she could slip her hand under both pants and underwear and finally wrap around his bare sex.

Armin jumped and hit his forehead to the ground at the feeling of her hand grasping and pulling at him, bringing him free to the cold air. Harsh huffs of breath left him as she began to slowly rub and caress him, icy blue eyes watching him and her small hot mouth still latched on his neck, sucking lightly at a sensitive area below his jaw. Warming him up, she stopped at the tip, a finger collecting the small bead of fluid dripping from his head to smear all over the rest of his solid length.

He bucked forward against her hand again, wanting to feel more of her enclose around him, pump him into another shocking release like she had so many times before. His cheeks flared red and cool sweat collects from the pores of his skin as she continued her ministrations and though it was all thoroughly pleasant, he couldn't help but relish in the fact that she had began to thrust her hips forward against his lower back, crumpling up his shirt in a heap. Honestly, feeling her try and satisfy herself on top of him only made his tight member pulse in response to her slow movements.

"A-An..nie..." he groaned, easing himself against her and waiting for her to bring him to completion.

Everything had suddenly increased in temperature, the blonde girl could hardly keep a straight thought. He was incredibly hot against her hand, her fingers stroking him from the base to the head, and all she could think of was how it would feel to have him inside her, stretching and filling her. She's thought of it many times before, when they were alone or quiet, she's thought of how it would feel exactly. But she's also heard the gossips of the girls around her and she's heard many things about this subject, how it would hurt the first time and possibly the second. How one girl cried and bemoaned that it wasn't pleasant at all and planting little seeds of doubt to grow in the dark recesses of her mind. Yet the sounds of Armin's quiet cries of pleasure or the feeling of his body wriggling under her, sharp yet surprisingly curvy against her more softer and plump physique told her a different story.

Her hand tugged at him a little harsher now as she felt a wave of heat rush south to her core, urging her to do something about it. A subtle moan leaves her as she mindlessly bucked against him to ease the aches and pangs with harsh friction of cloth against flesh.

He was panting now as she changed her speed and pace, no longer was she giving him slow, careful strokes; no she wanted more. Wanted more sounds to tear out through his throat in loud moans or shuddering gasps, anything to alleviate the sexual tension running rampant in her body. Pumping her hand furiously up and down his cock, she listened and watched as the male beneath her grunted and hissed at the difference of pleasure spiking up from his sex to coil in his abdomen, forcing him to curve upward and thrust against her hand for more; faster, harder.

" _Ann... ahhhh..._ " He could no longer speak and she wasn't sure she liked that since she couldn't really see his expression. "Hah... hah... hah..." he panted and her inner muscles clenched in response to the erotic sound of his delirious pleasure.

Frustrated and eager to hear more of him she removes her lips from his neck, giving the area one last lick before moving up to his ear to talk. "What is it, Armin?" she asked, mildly surprised that her voice still managed to retain her usual calmness that she most certainly didn't feel running through her system.

" _Nghhh..._ " he moans irritably, pained that she had suddenly slowed down around him.

"Hmm?" she hummed, giving him a soft kiss at the base of his ear while her hand gives him a gentle stroke.

"P-please..." he pants. A low growl erupts after his plea when she pumps upward slowly, rough and hard. Annie has to pause and stare at him, paralyzed by the feeling she just felt vibrating throughout her body and further wetting her clothes and sending private muscles to clench over nothing agonizingly. A small whimper escapes her as she feels herself weaken, her chest pressing up further on his back and her hips trying desperately to ease her throbbing sex no doubt ruining her uniform. Armin feels this as well as her hand going slack against him and it's then that he seizes his chance.

Grabbing her hand holding him captive he pulls her over and twists his body so that now he's hovering above and staring down at her, chest heaving and mouth panting. She whines at the shift and lifts her hips to grind torturously against his erection while he bucks against her in kind, head thrown backward and a hiss billowing through clenched teeth and for a long moment the two slow down, her arms coming up to pull him to her, lips locking in a chaste kiss.

They're both panting and shivering against each other even with clothing still being well around them, something that Annie most certainly does not appreciate.

"I win..." Armin whispers hoarsely, his ragged breaths fanning her warm face. She grins a small smile as she skims her mouth over his cheek and her fingers crawl and run through his soft locks easily. Caressing his scalp she lets out a pleased moan as she spreads her legs wider to accommodate him in the space in between.

"So you have." she hums quietly, rolling her hips forward, testing him. Armin groans, but smiles as he nuzzles her neck. Calming down somewhat from his rut, he settles himself firmly against her and just simply holds her. She can sense there is something he wants to say, something he wants to ask, its on the tip of his tongue; waiting, but it's going to have to wait even longer as she has yet to get to even more pages and letters of this facinating book in front of her. There is still the climax of this plot to get to before she can close it.

She cradles him close to her, tilting her head and exposing more of her flesh as she feels his lips gently nip and kiss her, leaving wet open mouth kisses and gentle licks over her throat and under her jaw.

Just as she had learned what made him tremble and moan against her, she feels him learning things about her, unraveling her slowly, gently, lovingly. She lets out a sharp gasp when he bites at the place between her neck and shoulder and rakes her pointed nails over his scalp as he becomes more bold and stakes claim over his victory.

His hands roam over her body and though she is clothed, she almost feels bare as his palm skims over the under part of her breasts leaving her trembling beneath him and her hips seeking him out. It's a new feeling, she thinks. She's never seen him this way, with his eyes roaming over her, falling back repeatedly to her own, half lidded and dazed, her smile has faded and in its places soft gasps blow against his heated face. It's odd on this side as she feels him caress her thighs and kiss her once more on her lips. Immediately her mouth opens and their battle commences, with him as the victor and honestly she'd have it no other way.

He's gentle, she notes, just like the other times before when they kiss like this. She'll bite and bruise him, but he'll nip and soothe her with his tongue exploring her mouth, running over her teeth and over sharp incisors and still, even when he bleeds or swells, he'll cradle and treat her with care. It's something that she doesn't understand at times, never really felt it from another human being in this world they live in where Titans come and leave in their wake, corpses and destruction. Yet here is a soldier, small and not at all powerful tending to her, being careful even when he knows she can handle whatever may come her way.

It's endearing in a way, but she's not looking for that right now, no she wants him to be rough. Just this once now that the tables have finally turned.

Moving to grab at his collar she's stunned when just as quickly, Armin grabs her wrists and plants them high above her head. She can feel a smile stretch over his lips against her own as she stares blankly at him, confused.

"I won, r-remember?" he stammers, not truly knowing where this confidence is coming from. This was still the "Lone Wolf" Annie Leonhart, she could beat him to a bloody pulp if she so desired. She glares at him, her eyes narrowed, but glazed over with lust. She huffs at him and puts up a feeble struggle until he suddenly snaps his hips violently against her. She cries out, body tensing and head thrown back to relish in the pleasant spike his thrust gave her. Her chest starts heaving and her breath comes short as she becomes all too aware of his hard length poking directly against her clothed entrance. No doubt, he can feel her heat radiating from her as she struggles to feel more of him, whines silently for him to touch her, to please her as she had pleased him.

He coos at her, lips still running lightly over her flesh as he trails his other free hand down to her own leather straps. At an excruciating pace, he carefully unbuckles her, taking his time and allowing himself the pleasure of hearing her moans and short pants. His own arousal still stands at attention, painful and hot, but its bearable now that he has her right where he wants her.

So many times she's had him in her palm, writhing and groaning in ecstacy underneath her. It was pleasant and something he wouldn't mind doing again over and over, but it was drastically different from this position, hovering over her and watching as she looks pained but filled with desire and near begging for what she seeks from him. He can now understand why she enjoyed what she did, especially in the heat of the moment where one could just glance at them and they'd get in a serious heap of trouble.

He avoids slipping his hand in once he's unclasped her pants and instead trails lower to do what she's done to him several times before. Annie gasps and flinches at the feel of his palm resting gently over her, his middle and ring finger rubbing her up and down, over her clothed slit feeling the slick liquid drench through and lightly coat the pads of his fingers. She whimpers at the friction and unconsciously moves with his hand, breathing short and ragged.

A new sort of pleasure runs through him as she follows him, her brows furrowed and mouth slightly open. He watches curiously as her tongue peeks out to swipe over her lips as more breaths leave her.

"A-Armin..." she whispers as he picks up his speed a little. He can feel her wrists and hands twist in his grip, a sure sign she wants to touch him and distract herself, yet is unable to go against the rules.

"Hmm?" he mimicks and Annie groans in a fit of frustration. Armin only chuckles lightly, the sound reverberating through his chest and through her, heating her up and arousing her further. He plays her for a while, stroking her softly and enduring her eager thrusts as he feels the small area become saturated from his gentle ministrations. He lets out another low chuckle when Annie sharply turns her head and groans, wanting nothing more than for him to just take her already and be done with the torture.

But Armin also sees her as a captivating novel to dissect through, page by page, unhurried and very, _very_ thorough.

Fingers continue to stroke while he takes his time and listens to her pants and cries of longing. When he finally wracks up the courage to venture further, his heart is hammering loud in his chest and he has to swallow a thick wad of saliva. He thrusts lightly to ease the dull ache of his length as he slips his hand through the opening of her pants. Once he feels the wetness from her excitement, his mouth waters and his cock twitches forcing a groan of his own to emit past his lips as he goes slowly.

Annie freezes when he touches her, a sharp jolt of excitement making her stomach jump and a small area to throb painfully at the feel of his fingers brushing down her slit. She's touched herself before, but it was never like this, so strong and sudden. She squirms under him, hips searching and chest heaving. It's becoming too much that she just wants a distraction. But she can't help but become aware of those fingers touching her and how she wants them to go further, deeper and satiate that inner ache deep inside her.

"A-Armin... Nnngh..." she breathes, hips stilled and body tense as he continues his silent exploration. He kisses her softly at the side of her face, hoping to soothe her. He lets go of her wrists and starts to unbutton her front, disregarding the slack straps above her breasts. Her own hands mindlessly grab him, holding him close to her while enduring this sweet torture of heat and nerves and wondering how he managed to deal with her own relentless assault.

Once enough of the garb lay open, Armin slipped a tentative hand inside and smoothed his palm over the supple mound of her breast. The brand new sensation alone was enough to make Annie let out a surprised breath and make her legs flinch, a moist sensation rising between her legs in the heated process. She moans and fidgets with her hands stroking his hair and urging him onward, pleading for him to continue.

His hands are gentle at first, mapping out and memorizing the curve of her figure, brushing purposely over the hardened nubs at the peak of her breasts and then feeling over her ribs and plane of her stomach, shoving away more of her clothing in the process. A whimper reaches him and he can't help the smile growing on his lips as he listens to the sounds he forces out of her. But really, aside from that, he himself is mesmerized by her, Annie Leonhart.

How aloof she is in the presence of others, how ruthless and merciless her demeanor puts on and yet, by just a gentle caress of his fingers or a heated kiss on her mouth, neck and flesh, she'll melt. Yearn for his touch with soft mewls and low moans of encouragement only in the private eyes of his truly.

"Beautiful..." he murmurs against her ear.

Annie stills, her eyes darting to look at the male above her, holding her and touching her.

"What?" she whispers harshly, voice out of breath and her nerves tingling with aggravation from the lack of movement of both her hips and his hand.

Armin doesn't respond quickly, still caught up in with his venturing hands on her skin.

"You're very beautiful." he re-states, his hand boldly cupping one soft mound. She sucks in a quick breath at the feeling, but slowly relaxes as he kneads her gently, enjoying her pleasant response to his actions. Slowly, cautiously, while she's distracted by his gentle groping, he slips a single finger through her, past the lips of her sex and feels around.

"Ah!" she jumps, an involuntary buck thrusting forward into his frozen hand. "Armin!" she hisses, eyes screwed shut and body tense.

He can feel her clench her muscles, wanting him to go deeper, but there is still more he has to uncover. Her head lolls to the side, giving him access to her neck to which he starts to bite softly. He's actually amazed that she's completely soaked, there's hardly any resistence when he pushes forward into her. A pleasured moan sounds beside him and he swells with a bit of pride that he can make her sound in such a way. He slips one more finger, stretching her and she cries out, her legs clenching over his own, forcing him to let out a hiss as his throbbing member pokes against the inside of her thigh, denied from her sweet skin by more cloth and fabric.

"A-Armin, please..." she begs, hips trying to move forward but with his hand playing with her breast, she can do nothing but shudder and tremble in his hold, enduring his sweet torture with each caress and movement of his hands, mouth and hips.

"Soon." he placates, shushing her as her whines become higher and louder.

Fingers suddenly shove themselves forward and Annie jolts and lets loose a loud moan, his fingers are longer than hers and slightly bigger stretching her further. It's almost uncomfortable, but the stab of pleasure they deliver is worth it as she stills and basks in his treatment, limbs shaking and aching to move, but too drunk in the sensations he's giving her to do so.

Then, all too soon, he pulls out of her. She whines softly, her hands pulling lightly at his locks.

"Not yet." he whispers, his mouth at her collarbone. When had he discarded her front? Before she can dwell further on the subject she feels the full extent of the cool night air billowing lightly over her flushed torso. She shivers at the wind and holds him closer. Had he undressed her without her knowledge or was she too focused on his hands to notice?

He's leaving a small trail of kisses over her skin, until finally he comes to her chest.

"I want to hear you." he mumbles, she can barely even hear the words as her heart pounds desperately in her ears.

"Ahhhh..." she moans as she feels his mouth open and close over her left breast. She can't move, can't fight, even though she would never want to stop whatever it is he's doing as it feels so heavenly. Her hands grab at his back and head, urging him forward.

And suddenly, she feels the tip of his curious index finger find her hidden pearl, at the top of her sex. She chokes a terrified scream and jerks her legs.

"Did I hurt you?" he wonders fearfully, pulling away from her chest to search for her eyes.

"No, no... Ah... um..." she's left in a daze as she tries to make him touch it again. Locking her gaze on his own she blushes furiously, squirming with the effort to contain herself and let him do as he pleases. But it's too much and she wants for him to touch her again. She fights with herself a moment longer before bringing his face closer to her. "P-please," Her hand trails down to the one buried in her pants. "d-do it again?" she squeaks, voice low and trembling. Her hand nudges his gently, longingly.

He smiles in relief, releasing a held in breath and kisses her nose. "Of course."

He searches for that small nub once more and once he finds it, he gives it an experimental brush. Annie cries out and raises her legs to curl over his hips. Muscles clench and she has to bite her lower lip to keep from crying out. Under him, she's nothing more than a writhing woman, weak to the fingers playing her like an instrument, demanding her voice as he strikes both gentle and hard at sensitive areas; ravaging her, mentally and physically.

Short breaths leave her as his finger strokes her in small circles and soon she is close. More and more waves of pleasure mount higher and hgher. It's chaotic, it's gentle, pacifying and aggravating all at the same time. Yet still she wants for more of his touch, wants him deeper, closer.

"A- _Arm...innnnghhh!_ " she can't stop herself when her hips begin to lightly thrust against his hand, moving rhythmically. It's almost painful how she can feel this way for him, how he can make her feel this way at all.

Wasn't this just a game in the beginning?

"I'm- _AH_!"

Maybe it was.

She's rocking against his hand desperately; so close, she was so close.

But now, she believes, it's different. She wants him, the weak Armin Arlert. Only him, no one else, just him.

Armin's lips graze over the shell of her ear. "Come for me, Annie." he whispers and she swears she's never heard him sound so seductive until it's too late. She comes hard, her inner muscles pulsing and contracting against her will as her orgasm hits her hard. Her back arches up and presses her chest flush against his own. Her heart hammers in her ears, throat and chest that she almost can't feel him rocking up against her. A stray touch of his fingers makes her cry out and buck as her senses become highly delicate, the light stroke forcing near painful tears to prick at the corners of her eyes.

"S-stop..." she breathes, a weak hand coming up to push at his chest numbly. "Too much..." she whimpers and he only lets out a gentle laugh and kisses her, trying to ease her out of it. The sound calms her, but his roaming hands keep her awake as they tug and pull at more of her clothes. She hasn't forgotten either, but he's still hidden from her. He's far too dressed for her liking. She's panting, struggling to calm herself as all she can feel is the pounding sound of her heartbeat and the lasting jolts of pleasure rushing over her tired body.

Still, she wants him. She can't let this moment slip her by.

Shuffling out of her remaining articles, she grabs him and gives him a reprimanding stroke to which Armin yelps and recoils. Quickly, she shoves him off and once again flips their positions.

"Annie!" he whines, fighting to return to their previous places as she straddles him. "That's not fair!"

"Ah, ah, Arlert. I let you have your fun, now it's my turn." He huffs at her, but truthfully, he didn't care either way. Impatient and still shuddering with the aftershocks of her orgasm, Annie tears away his clothes with quick precision, only his pants are spared as Armin shuffles out of them, tossing away his boots to follow the mass of clothes piled in a messy cluster.

They remain still for a moment, Armin lying on his back with his hands on her hips and Annie, sitting atop him and staring down at him in wonder despite the darkness that encompasses them. She can see him rest his head on the ground, breathing shallow and muscles tense as he still remains stiff and hard, longing for relief. She smiles lightly and traces him with her index finger. He groans softly and she feels him twitch beneath her soft touch.

Wordlessly, she holds him and repeats what she's done in their past sessions. Armin whimpers at the force of her hand rubbing him up and down, he doesn't fight her, only longs for her to go faster and rougher. He's blushing furiously because he knows she's watching him, looking at his reactions as she brings him to the peak of gratification. Even though she's told him countless times he has nothing to be ashamed of, he can't help but feel self conscious under her scrutiny.

"Annie..." he whispers, voice strained and face scrunched up in apparent agony. He bucks up against her as he feels himself coming closer to a climax with her hand relentlessly stroking him. Fingers gently press into her flesh and he can feel her squirm at the sensation his nails send her, making her move and grind down against him. The movement has him moaning and panting and oh, he's so very close now.

She watches, pink lips pinned under teeth as she fights with her own pleasure at seeing him look so distraught with tension coiling at his abdomen, desperate to burst. She wants to see him come, wants to bring him to release as he has done for her.

" _Annie...!_ "

He can't hold it anymore, it's become too painful. He thrusts against her hand once, twice and at the third he stills, a choked whimper piercing the night air as he comes in her hand. She's still moving, her eyes having moved from his face to his length spurting out streaks of white, spilling onto his stomach and coating her hand in a sticky mess. He jerks forward at her lingering fingers and pants loud and fast, trying to calm down from his momentary high.

She stares at her hand, slowly bringing it up to her face as if to examine the thick fluid rolling down her fingers. Her gaze flickers over to him briefly before she smiles and opens her mouth leading her fingers over to her lips. He looks up at her and gulps when he realizes what she's doing, making his face burn red from the ends of his hair all the way to his shoulders.

Well, she's never done _that_ before.

She licks her hand clean of his substance, her expression betraying nothing of how she thinks of his taste, but if he could see the furious crimson streak flaring from her, he's sure to have a good idea of what she thought. With a final flick of her tongue, she finishes her preening and plants both hands on his chest, her body leaning to meet his lips.

He can taste himself on her, but is overcome by her sudden aggression to think anything of it. Her nails bite into his chest and her mouth moves swiftly over his own, molding his lips and drawing out his tongue to meet her own. Caught up in assaulting his mouth, she doesn't feel his hand come up behind her head to pull and unravel her hair suspended in her bun. He wants to look at her as he runs his fingers through her silky strands, but her hand stops him from pulling away, fingers rough and cruel as she holds him at the jaw and yet, all he can think of at the moment is how wicked and deliciously pleasant her tongue feels brushing harsh against his own.

"I want you..." she moans, out of breath. "Please..." she adds, voice barely above a whisper.

Armin pulls back from her, a thin string of saliva the only thing connecting them, but Annie doesn't stop. Her eyes are screwed shut and her mouth moves to plant small kisses to his face, his eyes, cheeks, forehead and finally settle to his jaw. He swallows hard and ponders over her words, a heavy weight settling over him.

"Are you sure?" he asks, wary of her answer despite the pleasant peppers of lips on him. She hums her approval, hands tugging at his shoulders and hips gently rocking against him, hoping to reawaken his vigor.

"Please."

He's silent for a long moment, listening to their breaths mingling and Annie fears he may reject her. The thought disturbs her and urges her to try harder, press against him, firm and unyielding, her kisses becoming sweeter and sincere; desperate and longing for a response. A hand shoots down to his semi-hard length before coming to a stop just an inch away from him. She wants to hold him in her hands, but ultimately, it's his choice. She wants him, yes, but she'd also like to know if he wanted her. Manipulation won't help her here, of that she is sure. So she's left to hang onto the silence and wait.

Armin sighs and meets her kisses with light pecks of his own. He pushes off on his elbows and holds onto her back with his arm as she follows. He tilts his head and allows her to leave sharp nips and red spots all over his throat and shoulders. "It'll hurt." he states as if to weaken her resolve.

"I know." she answers, lips still moving and pulling and hands still gliding everywhere. She gasps suddenly, feeling one of his hands trail down and pet her gingerly. She whines and further spreads her legs, grinding herself against him for more, waiting always waiting for him to please her, take her, and send her over the edge. "Please."

He finally gives in and parts her, pressing a finger against her swollen clit and rubbing her in short, quick circles. She thrusts hard against him, head thrown back as she gives out a long cry. Armin seizes his chance to dip his head and envelope a perk breast into his mouth. Her hands come back to his scalp as she pulls and encourages him for more. He suckles gently, pulling and lightly biting at her nipple further sending her into the throes of ecstacy. He listens to her cries and feels his throbbing cock twitch and bead with slick fluid at the prospect of driving her insane with sexual need.

His finger becomes saturated with her essence, sliding down the length and pooling in his palm and it's then that he decides that they're ready. He stops his touches and she lets out a low growl of annoyance to which he softly chuckles at, the sound tickling her and cooling her perspiring skin.

He meets her with an innocent kiss to her lips and settles himself between her. She wriggles slightly, anxious and excited to fully feel him.

"Ready?" he asks and she nods not at all trusting her voice.

One hand holds himself as she tries to find him, his other guiding her by the waist. Once she feels him poking at her clit she gasps and groans. "Not there." she whispers to him and he eases her with a kiss, silently telling her to take her time as he enjoys her heated skin skim over the head. She wriggles again, apprehension and fear slowing her pace and accelerating her heart rate. She swallows softly as she moves again until he's directly below her aching entrance. She stills and warily looks up at him only to quickly reprimand herself for doing so.

He notices her sharply turn from him and smiles knowingly. Silently he pulls her face back and gives her a loving kiss. Abandoning their posts, his hands roam over her sides and gently hold her, caressing her silently to encourage her as he waits patiently for her to grab her bearings.

Then, carefully, she starts to lower herself over him. He gasps softly, feeling the head of his length slip through the lips of her sex easily and slowly begin to enter her. She's hot and wet and the mere thought of it has his head spinning and his nerves burning with pleasurable shocks running from the head to the base and coiling into the pit of his gut. He gasps sharply, she's pulling him in and clutching him tight from all around. He never thought how good it would feel to have her all around him, squeezing and pulling until he's nothing more than a desperate man. And yet, it's only just a bit of him breaching her. He groans and leans against her for support, all while watching her, waiting for what he knows will be unpleasant.

She holds her breath, waiting and feeling how he slowly begins to fill her, not at all like his or her fingers had before. It's strange and uncomfortable at first, her walls clench and burn as more and more of him penetrates deeper and deeper until-

"Ah!"

She stops abruptly and he holds her hips as she squirms and moves around uncomfortably. He's big and has yet to be fully inside her and a part of her just wants to get this over with a swift thrust downward, but the size and width of his swollen member hurts and sends a very unpleasant sting to jerk her upwards and away. She whimpers and moves again, trying to find a comfortable place to pause. More of him slips through and she jolts from the pain.

Armin lets out a stifled grunt, feeling how hot and tight Annie's body actually was. He felt his breath hitch as more and more of her tight body took him, degree by slow degree. A primal feeling made him want to simply raise his hips upward to become fully embedded into her sheath, but his mental state held him back, Annie's comfort at the very forefront of his mind.

"We can stop." he says quickly, holding her tighter and keeping her from moving as she breathes heavily with the effort it takes to calm herself. "Annie, it's fine. We can always try again another-"

"No." she cuts him off, her eyes burning with lust that Armin can feel the intensity of her stare even through the night's veil. "I just need a moment." she pants, shifting her weight around momentarily before continuing. He relents and endures as she goes slowly, inch by little inch. It's tight and aggravating, but still she feels he's not where she needs him and takes a careful, yet shaky breath before quickly shoving herself all the way down.

Tears pool at the corners of her eyes instantly and a scream is but a breath away from tearing from her throat. Armin yelps at the sudden jolt of having himself completely inside her, tight and hot and completely wet. Amid the sudden ascent, something had given way as he officially took her, the subtle smell of iron permeating the area around them and mingling with their musk.

"Annie!" His hands hold the sides of her face gingerly as she sits rigid and stiff on top of him. "Annie...?"

A sudden squeeze of her muscles contracting around him makes him falter and thrust gently against her. She whimpers at the movement to which he immediately apologizes and focuses solely on remaining still. His hands pet down her tousled hair and thumbs gently wipe at the corners of her eyes. He's whispering something to her, but she can't even begin to understand, too focused on how tight and full she feels with him inside her.

Strings of curses leave her in winded breaths as she moves again, feeling him hard and deep inside her, tearing through that thin barrier, but even through that she can't help but let out a moan at how he fills her. Sure, it hurts and it's slightly uncomfortable, but she's never felt so close to anyone before. There were winter days and assignments where it was essential to share body heat and keep each other warm, but this took it to a new level. She was hot and slick with sweat and yet, it's so pleasant having him here with her and holding her so intimately.

Another moan slips through and a gentle rock of her hips follows. Armin watches and waits with bated breath as she moves, slowly at first but gradually begins to grow in speed and stength.

They're shallow at first as she tries to get accustomed to his girth. She braces her hands against Armin's chest and rising more on her arms, Annie gives a slight pivot of her hips and tentatively moves herself upward before letting herself lower back down. She bites back a moan by clamping her teeth over her full lower lip as she grew accustomed to the new sensations the slight movement brought. Armin lets out a breathy gasp as he felt the tight pressure of Annie's body receed, only to grunt out sharply as the tightness falls back over him.

He meets her thrust with his own, soft and gentle, but hitting just little deeper. She cries out at the sudden feeling, jerking her hips and once again he apologizes, but she shakes her head at him. "No..." she murmurs, adjusting herself atop him. It hurt, yes, but it also felt very, _very good_. It was a brief feeling, but it jostled something within her.

More, she wants to feel it again, harder. So she grows bold and carefully lifts herself from him, pulling out until only his head is in and then slamming back down. Armin moans loud at the motion, feeling her walls clamp onto him, tight and hot. Over and over, she continues this pattern, slowly until the discomfort and short stings begin to diminish and in its place, a lust for more. Faster and harder, she moved bouncing up and down on him, panting hard and letting out short moans and pleasured sighs.

Against his will, a small whimper escaped the male under her as he fell back, trembling hands falling to squeeze at her moving hips.

"Annie..." he moaned. The way he said her name made her falter a little in her movements. His voice was so low, out of breath and seeming pained, but his quiet moans and hushed whines spurred her on, awakening a heat to coil in her abdomen. She wanted to hear him say it again.

She leaned more onto his chest and focused on him, angling her hips so that she would swallow him whole with each powerful thrust downward. The squelching sound of their hips meeting and slapping against each other forced a burning blush to heat up her face, yet it was nothing compared to the mounting pleasure shooting up from her core to her stomach at the mere sounds of Armin gasping out her name with bruised and swollen lips. Over and over, her name slipped from him in moans, cries and whimpers, his own hips rising to meet her and yearn to go deeper, harder and faster.

The strength of his wanting thrusts astounded her as one particular shove upwards made her whine loud and shake at the intensity his penetration caused, forcing her to become still for a moment. Suspended above him, Annie could do nothing but cry out as Armin grabbed at her and forced her back down to meet him urgently. It made her flinch and tremble with need as she squeezed him tighter and tighter until at last she couldn't take it, couldn't focus.

She fell on him, breathing heavily and tugging at him to move. Her eyes watered at the corners, she was so close, her walls clenching all around him, unfulfilled. Her mouth opened as she pulled him into a kiss before whispering harshly between them.

"Armin... please...!" She wouldn't dare voice out what she wanted him to do, even with her body shaking and sweating at the pleasure she felt coiling tighter inside her. She licked and sucked at his neck, her hands pulling him softly as her body tilted to his side.

Seeing what she wanted him to do, he moved quickly, once again flipping them over. She fell on her back, head thrown to the side and panting softly. She held onto his shoulders, legs spreading a little wide and tightening around his waist once he moved against her gently. She swallowed, her heart thumping and her body shaking in anticipation as he shuffled slightly, trying to find a comfortable position between her legs. His hands left her to prop himself up slightly, and with one soft kiss to her temple he began to move.

Raising her hips, he pulled back slowly only to slam himself back in. Annie cried out, her legs lifting and wrapping around him, pulling him closer. For once, Annie felt weak. Her legs and arms were trembling at the sheer pleasure she felt from him. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her cries and moans, but each time, each thrust of his urgent hips forced her to shout out her pleasure as he rammed back in.

This was the most vulnerable the blonde girl had ever felt. Cheeks flushed, body bared and legs spread open, all she could do now was hold onto the man she shared this moment with; holding and whispering things she never thought she'd tell anyone. She shut her eyes and allowed herself to give in to his silent demands covered in harsh breaths and violent jerks. She was tight around him, and Armin was sure he wouldn't last long.

"Annie..." he moaned, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, breaths harsh against her warm skin. "Nnngh!" Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close as silent sobs could be heard below him. He almost stopped then and there at the quiet sound, chest tightening in fearful worry only to be assured by her lips grazing at him. She was talking to him, tired, pained, wanting, desperate: "Please..." she begged, hugging him tighter, pulling him closer. She was close too it seemed.

He listened to her pleas, arms returning her embrace and his hips driving desperately into her own.

"Armin..."

A quiet cry left her as her walls spasmed around him, her back arching into him as he continued to thrust into her. She whimpered and held him tighter, legs holding on and sharp nails digging into his shoulders and scalp as she threw her head back with a choked and silent scream. In his lustful haze, he bit her, teeth biting into her as he became frantic until finally an equally choked sound escaped him and his hips dig deeper into her, trying to get as close as possible. Annie jumped at the feel of him coming inside her, hips shuddering and waist squirming under him as she felt his hot seed fill her.

With a few final jerks, he emptied himself inside her and slumped over her, skin hot and dirtied with sweat. Annie remained stiff, her legs still hugging him and her arms unwilling to let go. She listened to Armin's breaths as he lazily licked at the sore spot he left on her, eyes closed and hair sticking to them. They remained that way for a long while, just listening to each other's breathing bring them to a lull.

"Are you okay?" Armin's voice almost startles her, but she hides it, turning her head to face him. His face is still buried in her neck and she can feel him leaving small kisses over her neck. She feels sensitive and aching, a dull throb gently pulsing where they're joined, but otherwise completely fine and dazed. She doesn't answer immediately, but she does kiss him back with a peck to the side of his head. Relaxing against him, she strokes his hair and leans her head on him, waiting for something.

Armin picks himself up slowly, his eyes looking for hers. He cups her cheek while his other hand runs through her messy hair. There's a smile in his voice as he speaks again. "We should go look for them now."

Annie hums a disapproving sound as she combs his own disheveled locks with her fingers. "I don't want to move." she states simply, a tired sigh following afterwards. Armin chuckles softly at her.

Gently, he moves to pull out of her. She grunts at the movement, a look of discomfort coming over her as she feels him leave her. She spreads her legs wider, hoping to calm the ache and allow him to part. The moment he's free she pulls him back to her. Her face is soon in his chest and his arms are around her shoulders, holding her close to him as she closes her weary eyes and her breaths come slow and steady.

"Annie?" he asks suddenly. Irritated with exhaustion, she grunts out a low "Hm?"

"What if they find us like this?"

The question makes her eyes snap open and a low scoff to leave her. "I'll kill them."

Armin doesn't know whether to take that as a joke or a promise as her voice definitely does not sound like she would jest. Instead, he just swallows and hopes he wakes up early enough to get dressed before anyone stumbles upon them.

Most likely, he'll just be on look out for the entirerty of the night.

A resigned sigh leaves him as he just simply strokes her hair and prays he doesn't fall asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, a blood red streak hops from one branch to another until finally it stops besides a male silhouette.

"Mikasa! Did you find them?" Eren asks, voice thick with worry for his best friend. His quiet companion, however, just gives him a blank stare before shaking her head slowly. "Dammit! I don't understand how we could've lost them so soon! Maybe we should all go back and look for them." Just as he's about to turn to talk to the others, Mikasa grabs his shoulder, prompting the boy to stop. "Mikasa?"

"I don't think we should do that."

"Why not?"

For a moment, she's silent but her hold is tight on his shoulder.

"This is Armin and Annie we're talking about. Most likely, the two have already gone to the checkpoint by now and are camping out there for the night. It wouldn't be wise if we just stop and search for people that aren't lost."

Eren blinks at her, confused. "But-"

"If we abandon our objective right now, marks will be taken off and we'll fail. Armin knows this, so it's likely he and Annie may already be there waiting for us and if _we_ don't make it there by morning we'll fall behind."

"But Mikasa-"

"No buts, we have to get with the others and move on."

He holds her unrelenting gaze for a few seconds longer, his reluctant glare doing nothing to deter the girl's persistence. "You're sure they're there?" he asks one more time.

"Positive."

A heavy sigh leaves him as his glare withers and he turns away from her to launch himself off the branch he stood on. "Fine."

Mikasa watches him glide further away from her, towards the campsite where everyone else is and waits until she's sure he can't see her. She turns around in the direction she came, watchful eyes staring at the darkness, ears straining for stray sounds. When she's satisfied that nothing but insects and the whispering winds answer her, she finally turns around and follows her companion back to their circle of friends and comrades.

Mid-flight she looks back and only then does she allow a subtle hint of a blush to appear underneath the guise of her loyal scarf.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, I gots a request for the next one, so I should probably get started on it now. Or later. A lot later. Like, one or two days later. 'Cause I'm extremely tired. So,yeah. See ya then! :)**


	2. Request I

*** _Pissed beyond belief because majority of the story was deleted_ ***

 ** _Long_ A/N:** **Here it is,** Voodoodolls **. Your** **angsty EreMika break-up/make-up fic. But in all honestly, I don't think it's that much of a break-up... Hmm. And I'm not even sure if it has all the angst you wanted as I'm not good in that aspect, I'm really not. But hey! You can tell me that yourself, are you satisfied with how it turned out or if not, can you tell me what I could've done to make it better? I'm still trying to figure out this whole writing thing.**

 **Of course, you all know (if not then well, now you know), this will be posted on my AO3 account, last time I'm saying this 'cause we all know how repetition is boring. I'm not used to WattPad, it's been going weird on me and I honestly don't like it very much. I'd put it on Tumblr 'cause I know lots of people use it, but I honestly have no idea how it works so I deleted my account. Also, if you have a request or prompt for me to try out, feel free to PM or leave a comment. You can be as specific as you want I just ask that it won't involve things such as:**

 ** _Holidays/Birthdays _ (I know some of you like those types of things). I'm sorry, but holiday fics bore me to death, birthdays even more so! I'd much rather learn Math ten times over again than read/write those things. Not even joking, that's how boring it is to me.**

 **Odd Kinks such as, what is it, _Omorashi_? I hope you know what it is 'cause I really don't wanna explain.**

 **There's probably more, but I can't think of anything. Oh wait, umm what would it be called? A threesome? Foursome? I don't know, but that's just plain wrong and entirely Out-of-freakin'-Character. My goodness, I can't even begin to even imagine that. (I can, apparently) It'd turn out to be a giant cat fight between Annie and Mikasa, 'cause aggressive territorial females in heat, really? As if they'd share. It'd only be the boys getting a show, watching their clothes come off and blood flying and- Actually I think Armin would blush and faint and leave Eren alone, torn between trying to break them apart or just sit back and enjoy the show. Seriously? No way.**

 **Or I guess _any sort of weird fetish_. Like Bondage and all that. I don't think I could write any of that. Oh, but I guess minus the size one. Expansion, is it? Wasn't that technically the first two chapters here? So yeah aside from that one, I can't do much else. You'll just have to see and find out.**

 **It's fine if you guys like reading such things, I don't judge, but I highly doubt I'd be able to write anything like that. No one has mentioned any of these, I'm just putting it out there. I like writing, it's fun and I love to hear that you guys like (or don't like) what I have to offer, but I'd hate to decline a request, so I'm putting this here so you guys know in case you have a prompt/request for me. I like to make these like short separate stories, ya know with meaning and all that. Now how well I pull off the story is all up to you readers and those who asked for it! As for those waiting for theirs (I have like, 2 or 3), they're in the works. :3 So you'll get it, don't worry it just takes me a while. Some more so than others. :)**

 **Other than _all_ that, please enjoy! :D**

She's running out in the rain, her boots stomping loud against the cool pavement, but meaning nothing to the low growls of the rolling thunder. Her breath comes out in short bursts of white mist. Her lungs are burning, chest aching with each rapid inhale, but no sort of physical pain can even compare to the pain she's feeling from the red strings of thread streaming from the gaps of her fingers. They're heavy with water and clinging desperately to her fingers and wrists, frayed edges becoming damaged and torn. She'd done it again, stuck her head in where it didn't belong and he had snapped at her. She was used to that, it happened occasionally; it was only a quirk in their relationship. Probably one they both had to work on.

Now, however, she wasn't so sure they would have that chance.

The thought makes her feet slow to a stop on the empty sidewalk. Her heart sinks heavily in her chest, once beating frantically with a whirlwind of emotions, but now calming down to a depressing rhythm. She knew it was a sensitive topic, but it had to be addressed. He had to face it and come clean, but it had all gone wrong. She will admit that she did come across as indifferent, but she was only trying to be strong for him, to be a pillar that he could count on to pick him up, support him when he couldn't bring himself up. But that was enough for him to turn on her and bark out things that cut her, made her raw and bare. It hurt, but it was nothing so new. They've had their fair share of spats, but those were minor and not at all like it was now, or had been just hours earlier.

This time, however, was different. Nothing she experienced before had prepared her for this, not even close. With the rain beating down on her and the thunder laughing out their scorn, she was left to wallow in the cold emptiness that was loneliness.

The streets are bare, the lights of warm shops have dimmed and signs are turned to the 'CLOSED' label. Even her favorite bakery, which has always been open at all hours, is pulled back due to the harsh weather. Another thing that sullies her soul, the rain. She sighs, a large breath of air ghosting over the empty space in front of her.

Mikasa looks down, her bare, cold and trembling hands holding on to her last shield against the elements; her old red scarf. It's tattered and worn, yet it always held on strong, wrapped firmly around her neck and radiating a gentle warmth that now, is long gone. Now, adding to its beaten appearance, a large jagged gap is torn through its center, ripping open tightened seams and killing off its lively charm. Thick threads and thin ones hang lifelessly from her shivering fingers, heavy with the drops of water falling from the skies loud cries. It almost looks as depressed as she is with its aching wound.

Her fingers, growing numb with each second she spends outside, gently rub over the tattered thing.

A sniffle barely squeaks past a strike of lightning and a bark of thunder. The sounds and the sights used to scare her when she was younger. With a crack of lightning, strange and horrible shadows would manifest from open closets and sleeping toys. Nonetheless there was always someone to protect her from the hidden monsters in the dark, someone to secure her scarf and whisper that nothing would hurt or take her away with a sleepy grumble. He had promised her and he had said that this was proof, the scarf curled over her, wrapped around her neck and head in a messy heap to keep out the chill. Because he had done it, because he was the one that wouldn't abandon her when she needed him, even in the dead hours of night; it was always him.

He promised with this scarf, he would protect her and wrap it around her for as many times as she needed, whenever she felt cold or whenever she felt lonely. Those words and those actions never failed to make her smile past her fears and woes. Of all the promises people have made to her, none was as precious as his; the impact it had on her had changed her life when it was most crucial.

And now he had broken it, his promise and her shield.

With angry fingers and icy words he told her, yelled it out for all the four walls of their apartment to hear and with just a swift, violent jerk of his hands, her scarf had gave in to the wrath that pulled its threads apart.

In that moment, she could practically hear the years of warmth and happiness deteriorate into nothing with each tear. Their struggles, their victories, their losses and their bond; it was ruined. The sound of its stitches itself almost sounded like a cry of pain to her when in fact it may have been her silently begging him not to. More tears mingled with the falling raindrops and the billowing winds were all that would hold her firm in this crippling moment, freezing her bones and hurting her aching heart. Yet even with her silent sobs and humiliating sniffles, there was nothing she could do to alleviate the throbbing pain. Another sniffle and another stare at the garment lingered for a moment longer before she could get her bearings enough to move.

Slow and sluggish, her feet moved with one heavy step after another. Her cries were soft and muffled while she looked at her scarf, tarnished with the ugly gap. Black, puffy eyes would only move to keep track of her path before turning back to her only treasure.

Home was a place she couldn't go to right now and probably not for a long while with how everything played out.

"Eren..." she whimpered, her voice broken and her eyes streaming with hot tears. There was a single fleeting moment where she hoped that he would come for her, apologize and claim he didn't mean it, didn't mean to hurt her the way he had. After several minutes and, most likely, an hour, her hope died down with her spirits. There was only one other person she could go to right now that could even remotely put her to some sort of ease; at least enough for her to sleep tonight.

Soon enough, she comes to a building, a mansion, with only a single light on.

With a spare key gifted to her, she moves to open the gates. The pack of four dogs that always go crazy if someone so much as stops in front of the weary bars do not show, probably locked up inside due to the weather. The corners of her mouth twitch with a longing to smile, but it isn't enough.

She's still cold and she still feels pain; raw and lasting.

Walking up to the door, she barely makes a sound when she taps her frozen knuckles against the old wooden door, yet its just enough to alert one feral dog. Scratching soon follows the furious barks along with a familiar, firm and loud shout in some foreign language most likely telling the beasts to shut up.

The door opens and Mikasa is greeted with a few annoyed grumbles in Russian that she vaguely recalls as curses from a short blonde woman.

"Mikasa?" she questions with a raised eyebrow, not at all expecting the young girl to turn up during a violent storm.

Finally, a smile makes it way over her quivering lips, but its bitter and without mirth.

"You sure have Armin's dogs whipped, huh Annie?"

The blonde can barely hear her through the pouring droplets and the rolls of thunder, but she almost thinks that her voice sounds odd. With a short, suspicious shrug she mutters a low, "Get in" and makes way for her with a step to the side.

"Armin's making tea, want some?" she offers mechanically as she takes her coat from her, but when she opens her palm to recieve her scarf, Annie is baffled when her friend blatantly refuses. She watches with wide eyes as her hands wring it dry, twisting so as to hide the painful gash marring its once perfected form. Mikasa ignores her confusion and nods slowly to her offer of something to drink; all while keeping a tight hold on the scarf. Annie drops her silent inquiries with a quick glance upward before she turns. "Alright, I'll let him know you're here and I'll put these to dry while you wait."

She whispers a quick thanks before venturing further to find a seat. "Oh, and Annie?" she calls just before the blonde can disappear beyond a threshold.

"What?"

"May I borrow your sewing kit?" she asks, voice void of emotion as her eyes bore into the other's; empty and dark. Annie pauses, her breathing following as well as she glares at the girl without any real hostility. They hold their gaze for a couple of seconds longer before a lively voice calls out from the kitchen.

Annie doesn't question her, but she definitely knows something is wrong. "Sure."

The moment she hears steps move away and drown in the background is the moment Mikasa allows herself to cave in, close everything shut and wait out the storm until the hurt is mended or maybe long forgotten. Her fingers, stiff and still shaking, gently touch over the ruined seams, the original color had long since faded and no other thread will match its age; a scar will surely form. No matter how talented she may be, its scar will be long and ugly and horribly, horribly painful. Her chest tightens and once again she questions what she may have done to anger her beloved so. What had made this time so much different than all those other ones? What had made him so angry and upset that he had to lash out at her? What did she do? She doesn't know and it hurts her.

Images of furious, brightly colored eyes flash through her mind, his mouth contorted in a yell, a shout, and a terrible cold whisper of a "Get out." His voice was so cold and hostile, it was as if he was talking to a stranger. Tears threaten to pool over her swollen eyes, but she stops them before they can form. A shaky breath inflates her tired lungs and she goes on trying to recollect the events prior. It's tiring and the results all come out the same, it was an inevitable thing. There was nothing she could do about it.

One of Armin's dogs comes to lie at her feet, body stretching out and paws coming up to rest his head. The oldest and most welcoming of her friend's pets, affectionately named Rogue for being so drastically different than his rowdy pack mates. Primarily because he's so friendly after one makes it past the front door whereas the others always growl and stare, just waiting for strangers to make a threatening move.

"He was very upset." she whispers to him. An ear twitches at her gentle voice and brown eyes stare up at her puppy-like with his stubby little tail wagging; a small attempt at consolation. "I don't know if I'll be able to fix it." she hums to him as she tries to dry out the cloth as best as she can, prepping it for a mending. The dog whines out at her as he turns his head to doze off.

Her chest constricts painfully, shivering as she hears a low conversation come from the kitchen. She can make out the words, but they're nothing more than letters forming incoherent sentences in her mind. It isn't until she hears light footsteps that she sniffles again and Rogue raises his head to greet his master coming in with a tray of tea and small snacks.

"Mikasa." There's a warm smile in his greeting, but poor Mikasa can't even bring it in herself to return the kind gesture. She's in too much pain to even try and further hide it. Armin wisely anticipated this from Annie's briefing when she passed him by. He only smiles wider and moves to sit in front of her with the tray placed carfully on the table. "You should've told me you were coming over!" he exclaims playfully, shooting her a small pout. "I could've picked you up! Or Annie could've seeing as how she thinks I'll fly off with how strong the winds are out there."

His gentle laughter warms her further and though she knows he is only trying to make her feel better, she can't shake her sadness to even respond goodheartedly.

"You can help yourself to whatever you need." he offers. "There's always extra room but," he pauses to glance at her with a humorous look. "I think we're close enough to already have that established though, don't you think?" His low, gentle chuckle is enough to make her relax a little more and nod. "I'm sure Annie has some spare clothes she can lend you too."

His voice is soft when he speaks, it almost seems like he understands this whole situation she's in. The ache in her chest lightens and it both soothes and pains her. He isn't even looking at the ratty little clump of fabric wound tightly in her fingers, he only moves to separate a cup of coffee from the two others filled with mint tea and placing it near a seat between them. "It's a terrible storm out." he continues and she absently listens while her eyes stay glued to her scarf. "The weather reports say it'll last a few days." She allows Armin to keep the one-sided conversation going for a couple of minutes longer, enjoying his characteristic ramblings of weather and health concerns as well as something about the tea he made.

It isn't until she hears the gentle clink of a teacup that she finally lifts her gaze. His smile is gone, but his eyes hold nothing but warmth and understanding, as if he doesn't need her to talk to know what has happened. She believes then, that he would let this one time slide and let her simmer down with the rain. But those thoughts quickly die out and land in a dirty puddle outside along the torrent of the rain's wrath when his next words reach her ears.

"Eren's going to get worried. You're soaked to the bone, Mikasa." His voice is still soft, but there's a hint of disapproval in his tone followed heavily with concern.

Almost instantly, the chill of the day's events come back and snuff out whatever warmth Armin's home had brought. Her heart sinks to her stomach and her tears become painful from being held back. Another shaky breath escapes and her eyes defiantly snap back to the bundle of ruined fabric. When Annie returns with her little sewing kit, she seats herself beside Mikasa and silently hands her the box. She takes it with a grateful nod, missing the concerned glances the two share before she begins to get the needle and thread.

She works silently, using whatever skills her mother had passed down to her before that dreadful incident, many years ago. However, her shaking hands are stiff and aching from the storm's breath that her perfomance in fixing the material is poor and lacking. The thin metal pricks her numb pads so many times that Annie has to take it from her and mend the scarf for her. Mikasa barely puts up a fight with the treasured cloth, something that perturbs Armin.

"Mikasa." he calls as she looks to stare at Rogue instead.

Annie soon separates herself from the conversation as she feels this to be too personal for her to be involved. Moving herself from the table to sit in a separate room, taking her coffee and the pooch with her; she keeps her eyes open, but ears closed. She could tell the moment the girl came that she had only wanted to speak with Armin alone. So while she busies herself with this small task of filling the gap in the garment, the two of them can talk without reserve.

"Tell me," he begins, fingers playing with the small handle of his teacup. A glare meets his stern stare, but it withers just as soon as she sets it. Her tears finally pool over the corners and her fingers once curled tightly into a fist relax to hold her weary head as she silently begins to unwind from the tension she built herself on. Words come out in hushed jumbles and frame-wracking sobs. Armin listens, his eyebrows furrowed in some parts of her explanation and softening at others.

Then comes a question he dared never thought of before, but seeing her like this; sopping wet and trembling. She looked so broken, helpless and it had honestly frightened him somewhat. He knew though, that his friend would never stoop so low as to do what he was thinking, but he had to be absolutely sure. Her well-being was his top priority right now. "Mikasa," he calls softly, grabbing her hand and holding it with his warm one, offering a gentle squeeze of assurance as he locked on to her weeping eyes. His gaze look over her, searching for anything hinting at what he was about to ask. "Did he hurt you?" he asks cautiously, voice genuine and hushed, because they both know that their precious friend is prone to violence.

She closes her eyes and swallows down the lump in her throat, seeming pained and heartbroken. Her head shakes in the negative, but to her, there was no difference. The tear in that scarf was no different than a knife being stabbed into her chest and piercing her heart. The rain and the winds could practically be her blood filling her lungs and drowning her. It hurt so much, but unlike a scar, her pain would last far longer than numbed flesh. The blond male sighs in relief at her answer.

"I don't think he meant it in the way that it seemed. This is Eren we're talking about and like I said, he wouldn't want you to get sick. I'm positive he didn't mean for you to actually leave."

To this the girl scowls and brings back her hand to hold to her chest. "I told you, Armin. It was his exact words! If he didn't mean that, then what else could he have meant?" she asks desperately. The whole place had actually felt strange to her, as if she was in someone's home and that she was an intruder. How could she have just stayed and endure that kind of pain, where she was practically nothing to him, but a stranger he ignored. There was no way she could handle that kind of treatment. "H-he's never said that to me. Not in that way, not with that tone... And definitely never with those words..."

Armin sighs as he watches his dear friend curl in on herself, trying in vain to stop the next onslaught of tears. "P-please..." she begs, quietly with a quivering voice. "Would it be alright if I could rest for the night?"

She isn't looking at him and he can see her hand unconsciously reach for what isn't around her neck. He watches as she catches her mistake and clenches her hand tight into her bosom with a silent snarl choked into nothing but gentle sobs.

"You know you're always welcome to stay over anytime, Mikasa." He stands to collect their cups and heads over to the kitchen. "Go ahead and take a bath, I'll have Annie bring you a set of dry clothes for you while I prepare you a room." She nods and gets up to do just that before she stops in front him, blocked by Armin's unmoving body. "Hey," he calls one last time, prompting her to look up at him.

Balancing the dishes in one hand, he brings her in for a hug. His hand gently guides her cold and damp head over to his much more warmer shoulder. "Everything will be fine, okay? We're still here for you and I know what he did was awful, but I really don't think he meant to hurt you like that. We'll talk it all out later when everything's calmed down."

Mikasa hiccups against his shoulder, her eyes hidden in his shirt as she allows herself to confide in her dearest friend. She doesn't want to believe him, because in all honesty it certainly doesn't seem like it will. But the way he sounds so confident with his words and with how warm he feels holding her, comforting her; it's as if there's nothing she can do but believe him and nod her head against him. They stay like that for a long moment with him hugging her, supporting her and she just simply rests her weary head on him, grateful for his support.

A smile threatens to quirk her frozen lips upward. "Thank you, Armin." He smiles against her hair in response, his arm squeezing her gently in a loving acknowledgement. "But I wouldn't want Annie to think there's something going on between us should she see us like this." she jokingly states. Armin blushes lightly as he parts away from her, handling the dishes with care when they threaten to slip off balance.

" _Please_. From here, you guys are like a bad soap opera on an old radio that I can't turn off."

The two chuckle at Annie's dry attempt at lighting up the atmosphere from her place where she can't even see the two.

"Go on." he ushers as he turns and she watches before whispering another thanks to him and then goes off in search of a bathroom.

The water is warm and comforting as it instantly begins to relieve her of the cold. It's pleasant and she can feel the stress weighing in her chest lift substantially, but her mind is far from peace. She's stopped crying, her soft sobs had quieted down to nothing more than tired sighs and she is eternally grateful for that. Mikasa has only ever had one reason to cry and the only person who would let her, force her, to grieve in such a way was Eren. This time, however, she was crying of a new pain. Thinking about it rationally, she supposed it was natural for her. Having the one person she loved most reject her in such a fashion and blatantly demand that she leave him, what more could he do to hurt her so visciously?

He had always had a foul temper, yet he never raised a hand to her. Never slapped her, never hurt her in any physical way; no he never forced her into anything she was not comforable with. To her though, he didn't need to. What he had done was far worse than a black eye, angry welts with bleeding cuts, and even a stab to her chest. He had torn her scarf, had done it in front of her for her to see with his own hands and it was as if he was telling her that he wished he never had saved her that cold and dreary night. A night in which seemed very much like today.

She sighed again as she moved her arms around in the water, finally having her fingers revived with feeling after only a few minutes.

Recollection only seemed to hurt her even more, but at least her tears had dried and her body was too exhausted to go into another bout of crying. When at last she looked once more at her fingers after washing herself and noticed the way they were starting to prune from lingering in the water, she decided is was time to get out.

With her now dry and warmed somewhat, Mikasa immediately went off to rest inside her given room, shutting the door as gentle as she could. Her eyes were heavy and she wanted nothing more than to sleep and maybe never wake up for a long time. A horrible thing to feel or say, but nothing felt more right than lying weightless and oblivious to the crying world outside. Walking up to the waiting bed, she was about to shove away the comforters and crawl in, but something caught her eye in the darkness.

There, folded neatly and no longer sopping wet and ratty was her scarf. Lifting it up with ginger fingers, she inspected its condition. The gap had been carefully sewn back together and as she expected the color was far too bright to match it. She wouldn't complain, it was fixed and she could wear it over her neck again. Unraveling its body, she carefully wrapped it over her slender neck tucking it under so as to stay secure and soon she felt a little more whole. Yet, even with it having been mended, washed and dried, it seemed to have lost its former warmth.

That was okay, she supposed. It took time for anything to heal, wounds both physical and emotionally. She allowed herself a few moments with her fingers just brushing gently at an end of the garment, waiting for her neck to warm a little more before she headed off to sleep.

He may have hurt her, he may have ripped the closest thing to resemble their bond, but it would still take a lot more to have her ever hate him. And she guessed that while that may be foolish for her, it was just how she was. Who else could've kept her warm that fateful night where robbers and traffickers had threatened to take her away?

It could only be him and even now she wished she were sleeping beside him, with his arms draped over her and his heart beat close to her ears. The thought, though painful that it might never happen again, had made her smile; small and bittersweet. Grabbing the comforters and raising them overhead, she quietly climbed into bed, shoved them over so that only the top of her head would be seen peeking out. Immediately her body relaxed under the warmth and with a quiet exhale her mind quickly became engulfed in a hopefully dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Armin?" Annie called out softly with a thin blanket draped over her shoulders. "What are you doing still up, it's eleven." she grumbled sleepily as she rubbed one eye sluggishly.

The blond male smiled fondly at her before setting down the book he was reading before she had come down from their shared room.

"And with a stupid light on, why are you up?" she asked much more irriated when he wouldn't answer, but he couldn't help but find the whole scene cute.

"I'm just waiting for someone." he whispered, a tendency he's held since his grandfather was living with him. None were too fond of being loud when night fell.

"Jaeger?" she guessed, but she probably shouldn't have even bothered with how obvious it was. Armin nodded and stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. Annie scoffed and trudged over to him, gesturing with her head to move over. He did so and she quickly plopped down beside him, worming her way into his side and shoving the blanket over her head in a feeble attempt at blocking out the light.

Seeing as the blonde woman quickly fell back asleep, Armin picked up the book and continued where he left off. His eyes glanced at the front door, worry clouding over them as he sighed and relaxed against the cushions of the couch willing himself to not dwell on it so much until he came by.

* * *

Strings upon strings of curses left his cold lips as he ran up another street with glowing eyes darting every which way in search of the girl. When nothing came up he once again shouted out in frustration and raked his stiff hand over his messy mop of brown hair, flicking off drops of water. Unfortunately for him, the downpour showed no signs of letting up as he trotted up another block. He had tried calling out for her, but the heavy rain and low thunders always drowned him out. An agitated grunt left him as he came to a dead end, there was no sense in her being here.

With worry now bubbling up within his cold trembling chest, Eren became even more distraught, pacing around and hitting his palm against his temple in a feeble attempt of thinking where she could have gone.

He had searched the park three times over, looking into her favorite hiding spots and even went down to the lake which was a long way from their apartment. "Think you idiot, think!" he growled as he continued to tap his head urgently. In his haste to find her, he had tripped over trash cans and puddles, covering him up in scratches, scrapes and bruises. He even nicked himself good just above his left eye by landing on a stray glass bottle, but he couldn't even feel the stinging pain. Too caught up in trying to find her, he hardly thought to even wear a suitable coat for the rain.

The thin jacket he barely remembered to bring was already drenched and became nothing but dead weight for him. Not one part of him was dry making him easy pickings for a bad cold.

"Where else would she go?" he mumbled lowly with his legs moving in some random direction. After ten minutes of mindless walking, he almost slipped when he tried to swiftly turn around, his mind having clicked with the obvious answer. "I'm such an idiot!" he hissed as he sprinted down the road to his best friend's home.

He didn't even bother using his spare as he simply jumped over the gate, a stunt that has led him to countless scratches and dog bites. Only now, he was glad the mutts were locked up as he already had enough to deal with as the blood faintly trickled down his eye. Scrambling up to the door, he quickly rang the doorbell and when no one answered after a few seconds he continued to mash at the button frantically.

Once again, it was Annie who opens the door, but this time she was in no mood to even check who it was ringing the damn doorbell at twelve thirty in the morning. Her mouth opened with lovely little phrases in Russian that Eren could not even begin to try and understand what it was she was threatening him with. Last time she went off, he could vaguely catch something along the lines of dog food and no one ever finding him which, in all honesty, was entirely in her power seeing as she worked as a butcher.

When her eyes had finally grown accustomed to the lighting and she could see a poor excuse of a human being standing in front of her, she started mumbling something under her breath. However, before he could even begin to try and listen to her she pulled back a fist and slammed it straight in his eye where blood already mingled in with the water.

The last things he could catch amongst his cursing was her yelling at Armin to wake up all the while speaking to him angrily in her mother tongue.

Apparently the blond male was alseep throughout the whole time he was ringing the doorbell and when he was woken up by Annie's yelling he immediately jumped up and ran to him sputtering countless apologies and then gaping when he saw what Annie had done.

"I'm so sorry, Eren! Oh, this was exactly what I was afraid of! I knew I should've just picked her up and put her to bed!" he whispered harshly while still trying to wipe away most of the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, okay! Whatever! Have you seen Mikasa is what I really want to know." he hissed as he tried to touch the now swelling area above his eye.

"Yeah, she's in the-" A sudden loud clicking sound followed by light whistling now caught both boys attention from upstairs and Armin immediately paled. "She's in her room, you know which one, right?" he whispered too fast for Eren to catch up as his friend blindly pushed him into a hall and in front of a door. "Go ahead and we'll talk about this tomorrow or maybe next week if we're lucky. Annie! Put the clicker down and leave the dogs in the room! Annie!" He shoved him in and shut the door before his dogs could catch a whiff of Eren in the warm cozy home.

" _Sonofabitch_!" he hissed as he lightly touched his eye that would soon bear a nice dark blue and black color. Sighing heavily, he pushed aside his pain for the moment and looked around the pitch black room until he noticed a small lump on the bed. Approaching with soft steps he hovered over the bundle of covers and softly began to peel a layer away. Soft breaths reached him as his accustomed eyes now saw her sleeping peacefully and oblivious of his presence. It didn't surprise him, she was a bit of a heavy sleeper when the weather turned cold.

He wanted to reach out to her and make sure she was okay, but quickly pulled away. He had hurt her a great deal if she had to go to Armin. That wasn't to say that was a bad thing, for the most part he was just relieved to find her safe and warm in a familiar setting than sitting sopping wet and freezing. It only meant that she didn't feel he wanted to see her at all, or worse, if ever. Sighing again, he sat on his knees at the side of the bed, pondering as to what he should do. He had found her and she was safely wrapped up in something warm and sleeping calmly. If she woke to find him here, she'd probably get depressed and while he was still upset with her, Eren could only feel relief of her well being.

Still, even though she had angered him, it gave him no right to do what he had done and the sorrow and regret came back with a vengeance. Gently nudging away more of the blankets, he found the scarf he had ripped apart wrapped around her neck and he could see the bright red color clash with its faded hue down its center making guilt coil in his chest.

Yes, he was still angry, but even he knew that what he's done was too low a blow. Grabbing one end of the scarf he began to rub his index and thumb over it, inspecting its condition. The seams were tight and resisting well his light tugging, though he knew not to pull too hard or else it will snap again. He had no idea what had come over him to do this, his own mother had made him that scarf. It was supposed to be a priceless treasure not only for her, but for him as well.

And he had easily given way to his violent tendencies, ripping it open as if it meant absolutely nothing to him. He could only imagine the pain the girl in front of him must have felt.

"I messed up." he whispered softly, letting go the material and standing up. He raked another hand through his damp and heavy hair, wondering what he should do now as he felt severly out of place. There was no guarantee she would forgive him. In all honesty, she had every right _not_ to forgive him for he knew well how much that scarf meant to her. "I'm- ugh! I'm so stupid!" he couldn't even apologize properly as he turned away and wiped his hands over his heated face in frustration.

Grabbing a nearby chair, he sat down and stared at her body rise and fall evenly with her breathing. He listened to the quiet scuffle outside the room with a few ominous scratching raking up against the wooden door. Armin was still trying to calm down an angered Annie while simultaneously pulling his dogs away from the door. It lasted for a few more minutes before he heard something he really wished he hadn't. Sure, knowing German and Russian had its perks but when you can understand what your best friend is saying to calm down their girlfriend, it can get old and embarrassing really fast. When at last nothing else could be heard aside from the heavy rainfall and ground shaking thunder, Eren finally let out an exhausted but thoroughly relieved sigh.

His muscles were aching from his searching and he was still freezing from the rain and wind. His throat was also suffering from how much he was sucking in air as he ran in the rain without proper clothing. Now, all he really wanted to do was crawl into someplace warm and sleep, but he would not allow himself that luxury, not until he patched things up with Mikasa, but he would have to wait until morning for that.

It would be a long while for that, however. A small price to pay he supposed and it would do well to cool his head a little too. So he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning his head on his hands, he prepared himself for restless naps in between the hours.

He had just began to fall asleep when he heard a small whisper. Thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him with the rain falling loud, he shook his head and eased on back against his hands.

"Eren?" the whisper questioned again, but he was so close to falling under that he ignored it once more.

"Eren, you're going to fall."

He mumbled something before his hand slipped from under him and he nearly fell face flat on the carpet. A startled yelp left him as he scrambled to grab a hold of something firm to steady himself. Two small hands held his shoulders while his hand used the edge of the bed to lift him up. With his heart hammering and his eyes wide open he looked around frantically until he came face to face with none other than Mikasa. From what he could tell, she looked utterly exhausted even though she was well hidden in the dark and in her bangs. Groaning a little, he rubbed a hand over his face to wake up.

"You're dripping wet, Eren! What are you doing here?" she asked, horrified as her hands roamed over his clumpy clothing in search for an area that was dry.

He grabbed onto her warm wrists and pushed them back. "I came to see if you were okay." he answered calmly, but even he could hear the annoyance underlining his voice from her overbearing protective tendency. It was an automatic reaction that he had whenever she was adamant on something regarding his well-being, something that would not help in the slightest considering the situation he was in. There was a subtle sound of a startled gasp and the once peaceful air became tense. He could feel her trying to pull away from him with her head turning to the side and her small hands tugging from his grip. He held on, mildly enjoying the warmth her hands generated within his grasp. He didn't say anything more, but instead took in her appearance or of what little he could see in the darkness. Small shorts with just a tank top and her scarf. He stared longer at the red thing, thinking back to what he had done before he gently grabbed it again by its edges, noticing well how tense she became when he did so.

His eyebrows furrowed in a disgusted grimace as he gently rubbed his fingers over it again, feeling the unfamiliar softness of the newly woven threads. "I'm sorry." he said lowly with his eyes downcast. "I didn't- I mean... I was just-" a frustrated sigh exhaled past his sore throat as he tore himself away from her, unable to even do this one simple thing and it was killing him inside. "You should just go back to bed." he finished quietly, looking back at her for just a moment before he moved towards the door. "I only wanted to make sure you were safe."

It wasn't all he wanted to say and they both knew it, but he couldn't bring it in himself to say it after what he had done to her; to them.

"Where are you going?" she asked and he could practically hear the sorrow weighing heavy in her voice that he all but wanted to soothe.

"Home." he stated simply, his hand near the doorknob and just about to grasp and turn it before he felt something pleasant and light wrap around him.

The small weight slamming into him was a wonderful distraction from the cold and anger churning around inside him.

"I'm sorry too." she squeaked out, her voice trembling with terror at the prospect of her probably never able to call that place home should she let him leave. "Please," It was heartbreaking to hear her plead to him of all people, it was making him sick. Someone as caring and loving as her, shouldn't have to plead to someone like him. It wasn't right. "Please don't leave me..." she begged, burying her face further into his cold and wet back. "Please."

She was about to cry, he could feel it in the way she was clinging to him with her eyes screwed shut and her shoulders beginning to quake from the force of her fears. He knew they should probably both simmer down and away from each other for a while. She was safe here and he could make it back to their apartment with little to no incident. He thought it would do them some good to be apart, but the way she was holding him and trying to fight back her tears said otherwise.

She was basically telling him she needed him, right here and right now at this very moment. She was falling apart right in front of him and what was he doing? Pushing her away with cold words and cruel arms when what she really needed was for him to listen and hold her up. Hold her and love her even though there very well may be someone out there who could love her better than him.

He turned around slowly, his arm coming to push her away from him and for a moment she feared he would force her to go back to bed while he left, but she was gratefully relieved to feel him bring her in closer to his freezing body. Her arms immediately went to his back, pulling him in while he leaned down to bury his face into her neck, a welcoming action that further comforted the hurt girl.

"I'm sorry." they both mumbled to each other with one's voice cracking and the other muffled into warm skin and worn out threads.

Skimming his lips over her warm flesh, he moved up until they parted enough for him to plant his cold lips onto her hers. She didn't seem to care as she kissed him back with new fervor. It was short and sweet as they simply held each other, lips against lips but Eren still couldn't come to terms with her forgiveness. In his eyes, he didn't deserve it. Of all the people they've known, he should've been the one to realize how special that scarf meant to her, a new life, a new beginning; a new family. Not only that, but it should've meant a whole lot more to him.

It was him that wrapped it around her, told her to come home to where it was warm and dry and away from the sorrow and rain that night had brought. He should've realized this and stopped, but his anger was too great even for him to stop what could've probably been the most tragic thing to happen to either of them. So many things could have happened if the streets and sidewalks were not barren, so many horrible things that neither could live through.

So really, how could he forgive himself? What if Mikasa hadn't made it to Armin's place? What if she had gotten hurt? And in his recklessness he would pay no mind to the colors of street lights and car beams, only looking for a head of black and red strings billowing out in the wind. What if he never made it to Armin's home, never felt Annie's fist or see that his beloved was resting quietly in a warm bed?

These thoughts only made his heart beat fast in fear and the chill of his wet clothes becoming the only thing he could feel. His hands held onto her tighter, his fingers pressing down on her clothes trying to assure him that she was here, safe and sound and with little to no injuries. At least there was nothing so bad as his black eye and jagged cut above it.

Mikasa felt his urgent fingers and gently pulled him back towards the bed, wanting nothing more than to lay in it with his arms around her and his head beside her own. They moved slowly, with her leading him backwards. He's watching her with bright eyes scutinizing her every move as she pulled him along with insistent hands. He catches a look of hesitance flash over her dark eyes as she meets his intense stare.

"Stay with me?" she asks, her voice soft and uncertain. He could see it in the soft glint of her watery eyes as she continued to gently coax him closer and closer. Until, of course, it became too much for him to endure.

He grabbed her jaw with one hand and kissed her hard, distracting her as he now took the lead in bringing them to the warm bed with tousled covers. Her mouth opens under his urgency all too willingly, her small tongue quickly moving in to caress his own. He answers immediately, exploring her with his probing tongue running over her own, sweeping at her palate and brushing against her teeth. She falls and he lands on top of her, one knee holding him up as he towers over her smaller frame, their lips still locked.

She notices as their kiss becomes deeper and more passionate that he's being gentle with her. His usual aggressive confidence during this kind of intimacy is absent with his mouth gently pushing against her own eliciting subtle moans to erupt from her. She can feel his thumb rub over her wrist in a comforting matter while his other hand cradles her head in its grasp. All these small things has her body rapidly increase in temperature and soon a blush is burning over her face and she swears that he knows she's responding this way because of him and what he's doing to her.

It's Eren who pulls away after a while, pulling away just enough so that he can trail down her jaw and onto her neck.

"I've done something terrible to you." he mumbles into her skin, kissing her softly as he moves even lower until his lips press against warm fabric.

Mikasa pauses, her chest becoming the only part of her moving. She listens to him, waiting patiently as she accepts his apologetic kisses and nips. "I'm sorry." His voice is a harsh whisper and she notices that he won't peel away her scarf to access more of her skin where it is more sensitive. It's endearing and she feels her heart swell with his sincere words, radiating a warmth that blooms in her and warming every part of her body in a pleasant rush of happiness. A smile gently makes its way over her pink lips as she softly pulls her hands away from him to wrap around his neck.

Pulling him as close as she can she kisses his temple. She wants to assure him, wants to tell him that she's already forgiven him, but the way he holds her with such desperation and regret tells her he won't accept it. He's the one beat up with bruised skin and bleeding cuts, but it means nothing compared to what he's done to her and therefore he won't accept her kindness and embrace whatever punishment awaits him. Be it in the morning with another fist and a dog bite or a splash of hot coffee down his pants; he'll take it silently and she doesn't want that.

Idly, her hands roam down, fingers brushing over coarse damp clothing, searching for the hem of his jacket as he pulls away to once again stare into her soft features. She finds it and soon she's tugging at it and shoving it down to the carpet. His shirt is soon pulled and tossed aside to join his jacket and Eren, throughout her actions, does nothing but allow her to do as she will. It is only when she goes to reach for his belt that he stops her with a firm grip.

She's never felt his eyes bore into her own in what she can best describe as a glare. He isn't hostile or aggressive when he stares at her, rather it's something that excites her. There's a fire in his eyes, burning with a vengeance almost akin to that night he fought against her attackers. It's deadly and fierce, but it's also protective, daring anything to get within arm's length of her; to try and touch someone so precious to him. It's much like a lion to its mate, lying in wait but staring, silently challenging. She stares back, her fingers curling into her palm as he seems to try and figure out what he should do. He looks torn and apprehensive and she doesn't like it. Tentatively, she leans forward, bringing up her head to place a gentle kiss at his cheek, her other hand flattening out against his cool chest trying hard to dispel his indecisiveness.

A hiss lightly passes through clenched teeth as her hand continues gliding over his naked torso and Mikasa can't help but smile when his voice hitches when her digits gently glide over his hardened nipples. Steering him away from his troubled mind, her kisses become more urgent and her hand slips free from his grip as she pulls him in for another heated kiss. This time, to her pleasure he retaliates by nudging her knees apart and jerking his cold lower half roughly against her pelvis. A small but sharp "Ah!" escapes her at the motion forcing her mouth to open wider and granting his tongue more access.

His hands fall to trace her figure, stopping at her chest with his fingers skimming over her breasts. He's immensely pleased to find that she's not wearing a bra as he feels her nipples poke through the thin material of the borrowed top. He teases one bud through the fabric with subtle rubs and quick pinches making the woman fidget and squirm underneath him. Quiet moans escape her as he holds a nub between his forefinger and thumb, pulling and pinching and sending delicious shivers to shudder down to her aching core.

He's cold to the bone, but his ministrations ignite a burning fire to flood her veins and become heated with arousal. Lightly, her hips roll forward to create a wondrous friction between them that a growl rumbles deep from his chest. He answers her, enjoying the way he feels her warm center bring life to his growing erection. He leans further into her inviting embrace and begins to rock his hips in a steady rhythm while he listens to her pleasured breaths and silent whines.

In turn Mikasa follows his movements, answering his thrusts with strong ones of her own making Eren groan with each drawn out roll of her hips. To quiet himself he bites just below her jaw and jerks his hips hard and fast forcing Mikasa to cry out in surprise at his change of pace. A furious blush makes its way over her face as she can definitely feel herself become wet and slowly begin to saturate her underwear. It doesn't really help that everything she's wearing is borrowed and that Annie will, no doubt insist she keep them. Something tells her she would know what they'd been up to before hand and it only makes her become faint with how hot her flushed skin is making her feel.

"Eren..." she whines as his thrusts become more insistent and rough. A whimper slips past her lips as she feels private muscles clench together in anticipation feeling a pleasant spike rush up from her core to her stomach. His tongue slips out to lick at her pulse, liking the way he can feel her swallow nervously as his teeth gently pull at her sensitive flesh. She squirms in his grip, her chest coming up to rub sensually against his bare skin and still he doesn't relent, continuing his thrusts urgently.

"Eren!" she gasps as a particularly hard thrust makes her shudder against him and her legs come up to wrap around his waist. Tears begin to sting her ducts as the pleasure becomes too much and yet, not nearly enough at the same time.

"Come on, Mikasa. You're almost there." he whispers, voice heavy with lust as she shivers at the sound of his low tone. A whimper answers him and he becomes even more determined to make her come with nothing more than dry thrusts.

Mikasa's eyes snap open in astonishment at his words, her blush feeling more permanant with each pump of blood her erratic heart delivers to her heated face. She can't even begin to voice her embarrassment, mostly because of his harsh movements, but also because of the pleasant anticipation his voice whispers. She can feel the slick fluid begin to pool in her panties, leaving an uncomfortable sensation to cool between her thighs and it does nothing but drive her insane. His persistent rut was beginning to agitate her as well, making her feel suffocated with so much cloth between them.

His erection feels almost painful with his damp pants constricting around him, but her warmth and pleasured cries make the minor discomfort worth it as he continues drawing her closer and closer to her peak.

Hands tug at his pants, fine nails pulling at the belt, but this does nothing but make the male above her smirk in lighthearted mirth.

"Shhh..." he placates, removing his hungry mouth away from her neck to trail lower onto her collarbone. One hand traces over to her shorts and begins to tug both it and her underwear down, fully intent on leaving her bare to his eyes. Mikasa doesn't complain only helping him, spreading her legs farther apart to try and nudge her clothes off.

Eren takes his time, allowing his fingers to caress exposed skin idly; taking pleasure in the way Mikasa moans and seeks more of his gentle ministrations. Enduring his torturous pace, she longs to feel those fingers touch elsewhere, a place much lower and burning with an unfathomable heat. With her shorts and undergarments finally out of the way, she tries to lead his hand to the apex of her thighs. He follows her wishes without a thought, but he does take notice in the way her small hands shake as they lead him to her most private area.

He leaves a few lovebites on her collarbone before he moves futher down and engulfs the tip of her left breast into his mouth, showing no mind to the top that still lies in between his mouth and her breast. She on the other hand, lets out a loud groan at the sensation of his tongue licking at her guarded breast. Aching to feel him, flesh on flesh, she abandons his hand to try and tear away her top. He lets her and as soon as the shirt is pulled over her head he latches back on her.

" _Ohhh_..." she moans, small pants escaping her as his tongue swirls around the areola.

Distracted and writhing with the pleasure he's giving her, she doesn't notice his hand nudge closer and closer to her heated lower region. Finding the slit of her crotch, he gives a timid stroke over the lips of her sex, thoroughly pleased to find her soaked with arousal. Smirking against her plump flesh, he gently pushes a single finger in to softly stroke that sensitive bundle of nerves hidden from sight.

"Ah!" she jerks against him, her hips rocking eagerly to his hand. Her voice raises in volume with each tender caress he gives her and her breaths come shorter with each lap of his tongue or pull of his teeth. Yet despite the attention he gives her, it isn't enough. Her inner walls clench over nothing as she still remains empty, yearning for him to make her whole and mend that small rift that had begun to form between them.

"Eren..." she whimpers, beckoning him to lift himself and look at her, all without ceasing his petting.

"Mikasa." he answers, eyes dark with lust but burning with an earnest passion, gentle and fiery and meant only for her.

"Please," she begs, hands trembling and tugging at his broad shoulders. Her stomach flips when he reaches down to kiss at tears she doesn't even notice falling. Has the intensity of his strokes really brought her to cry? She supposed so, her heart was beating so wildly in her chest as well as blossoming with pure love for the man that's tending to her. Her entire body is burning with blood pumping heatedly in her veins from the intense pleasures and anticipations this troublesome man has wrought upon her. It's all almost too much for her to bear.

"Are you in pain?" he asks quietly.

They've done this many times before, so she can't imagine being in any sort of pain with him now. She quickly shakes her head in the negative her hands still searching for a better hold on him. He's nice and cool and it's all just a pleasant contrast to her heated body. He picks up his speed, rocking his hips up against her throbbing entrance while rubbing tiny circles on her clit.

"Eren!" she squeaks, her body beginning to tremble as her pleasure reaches higher towards her climax. Her legs wrap tightly over his waist, bracing herself as she comes softly, her muscles tightening and her sentive areas becoming even more so. A whine escapes her as she tries to weakly move away from his hips and his playful fingers. "Eren... Ah! W-wait..." He pulls away his finger and his hips, but his mouth is still on her and quickly descending down to her fluttering stomach. She flinches from his light nips and licks, but his hands hold her still, holding tightly onto her hips.

Mikasa jumps when suddenly she feels his tongue lick softly at her oversensitive clit. "Wait, Eren! _Nnnngh_... Please!" She can feel her thighs tremble, over-stimulated with pleasure and it makes her feel self-conscious. Her knees shakily bend as she pulls in her legs and tries to scoot away from him, but Eren pays her attempted retreat no mind as he licks over the bud and laps at the juices of her orgasm.

A hot blush floods over her cheeks as he does so making her groan, so delirious with pleasure that she can't even think of a proper sentence. Without warning, the wet muscle shoots into her aching opening earning a low, almost pained moan from Mikasa who could only turn her head to the side; agitated. Her hands, small and trembling reach down for his head, her nails raking softly against his scalp. A satisfied moan is pulled from the man in response to her mindless action.

" _Eren!_ "

His hands roam lightly over her thighs and trace back up, one grabbing her knee and forcing her more open while the other trails down to caress her fleshy rear. He hears her make an embarassed sound when his actions have made her feel overexposed and open to his eyes. Though the darkness is dominant, the small strikes of lightning periodically lighting the gloomy skies is just enough for him to get a glimpse of her. A sight that he can only truly call beautiful and stunning. Even though he can feel himself straining with whatever clothes remain on him, the sight of her so open and willing to accept him holds him back.

She deserved better in his mind. She deserved someone who wouldn't hurt her, but he knows her well. She won't let him try to talk her out of it, out of what they are. Her response would be simple, "I'd be dead." she'd say, not willing to voice other possibilities, because in her eyes it was no different than a living corpse; a shell of what once was of a small nine year old girl. So here he is, trying his best to satisfy her.

His wicked tongue probes further into her, writhing around and sending pleasant shivers to wrack through her. Little sounds come from her, becoming music to his ears as he continues. His thumb comes up to once again rub at her bundle of nerves and he knows with how hard she's scratching and pulling at his locks that she's close. Within no time she comes and he licks her clean as she trembles from the shock of another quick release. Quiet whimpers escape her with each gentle stroke of his tongue and soon her eyelids are having difficulty trying to remain open.

Her hand cups his cheek, a silent motion beckoning him to rise. He looks up, but doesn't leave his place between her legs. Her gentle insistence, however, pays off when she begins to rub her thumb over his cheek. He quickly rises, his eyes holding onto hers in the dark as they come together to share a slow kiss. Feeling her hands touching whatever bare skin they can find, Eren soon finds that she's fighting sleep. A smile curls over his lips at the thought and he begins to move so that he's lying beside her, strong arms pulling her closer until their chests are touching. Her warmth is a welcome relief to the cold as he hugs her tighter.

Breaking away from their kiss, he moves his hot mouth close to her ear as her head is tucked to his neck. "Sleep." he urges, rubbing soothing circles over her back, but Mikasa has other plans. Her mouth opens to suck at his skin and Eren has to fight a groan from ripping past his throat at the pleasant sensation.

Trying hard to resist her, he tries to distract himself by nibbling softly on her ear.

"Mikasa." he says, voice becoming firm and though it's a clear warning, the woman only feels heat coil at her core when he speaks. Her excitement escalates when his teeth bite harder onto her earlobe that she can't help but thrust her hips upward toward his ever-present erection. The motion has her beloved hissing and answering her with a vehement thrust of his own.

Small, warm hands slither down their pressed bodies until they find the tent poking adamantly through coarse clothes. Loosening the belt, one hand slips in and Mikasa is more than pleased when a violent jerk in her direction greets her welcoming palm.

"Dammit..." she hears him moan as her fingers wrap around the base, his skin quickly becoming warm. She's taking her time feeling him, enjoying the way he responds to her careful handling as she begins to stroke him up and down at an easy pace. Something that feels absolutely torturous to the poor deprived male. Her thighs clench together at how hard he's become and she doesn't want anything more than to just set him free and have him inside her.

When he feels her hand tighten around him, he stiffens and almost becomes a blubbering mess of incoherent growls and grunts when she suddenly begins to pump her hand over his entire clothed length. After a few jerks he swiftly grabs both her wrists and tears her away from him, earning a surprised gasp from the woman beside him. He's glazed over with lust, but still Eren tries to stop himself.

He only wanted to please her, not himself. After what he did to her, he had no right.

So carefully, but quickly he moves her to her back, one hand holding onto both her wrists and effectively trapping her beneath him. He doesn't say anything and Mikasa is too breathless to question him. With his other free hand, he lifts up her leg to hook over his waist, spreading her open and then, without any indication or warning he shoves two fingers inside her.

" _AHHhhhhh_! Eren!" She throws her head back as her walls constrict tight around his digits from the pleasure he's given her before. Her walls clench and pull at his moving fingers, curling and massaging the slick walls of her sex. The initial penatration of his index and middle was slightly uncomfotable, but the natural lubrication helps ease his digits inside and provide a rough rhythm to wreck havoc upon her.

His mouth is back on her breast, licking and sucking until she's a writhing mess of whimpers and whines. Her hips rise to try and meet each rapid thrusts of his fingers, but when his palm brushes against her clit she lets out a short cry and stills, enduring his touch as she feels herself rapidly coming closer to another orgasm.

She jerks her hips up a few times until she becomes tight and rigid. When he feels her walls tighten and attempt to milk his wriggling fingers, he feels a boost of pride bloom in his chest as he knows he's made her come once more. He lingers on her breasts, alternating between the left and right and enjoying the soft sounds coming from his beloved; hoping now she would be sated.

However, as he waits for her to calm down, his little problem has become too much for him to bear any longer. A low growl vibrates from his throat, traveling down and making her twitch under him. He fights with himself for a moment, mind torn between taking care of it or ignoring it completely. Sweat beads from his forehead despite being cold as he tries to pay no mind to his discomfort even as his hands twitch with the longing to pull away from her heat and rub himself with her essence.

He should've known though, that hardly anything gets by Mikasa's ever watchful gaze. Eren is strong but she is also strong, twisting herself she manages to wrench her wrists free of his rough hold. She moves carefully, first guiding his shocked face back to her own where she can give him a loving kiss. Her small tongue caresses his own as she trails one hand back down his hardened body, appreciating every dip and bulge of hard muscles clenching under her gentle touch.

This time, Eren doesn't fight her but reluctantly sighs in relief and excitement when her hand wraps back around his eager cock. She doesn't waste time and moves fast, pumping him hard and all Eren can do is grunt and jerk to her movements all while never moving away from her lips. It isn't until he's shaking that he has to part from her, his forehead resting on hers as short ragged pants leave him and urgent jerks force him to let out a long, wanting groan. Below him, he can't see the loving look Mikasa is giving him, but he can almost picture it, feel it in the way that she grazes her lips lightly over his skin; slow and tranquil.

A smile comes over her, relieved and satisfied when she feels him buck into her hand. She offers him a gentle squeeze, earning a nice loud snarl. His panting escalates until finally he stops, enjoying the last strokes of her soft hand before he ejaculates. A choked sound escapes him as he shudders and tries to pull away from her hold only to groan when she tightens her grip. His eyes stay screwed shut, feeling small spurts still leaving him as her fingers pull gently, making sure he relinquishes as much as he can; ultimately ruining more of his soaked pants and spilling his essence into her palm.

Eren can do nothing as he basks in the high her hand delivers him, stroking him softly and sending wonderful shudders to travel throughout his rigid body. Noticing how relaxed he's become from her performance, Mikasa quickly pushes him onto his back, her hand still holding him. He grunts at her movements, but doesn't even try to fight her as her mouth catches his in a heavy and rough kiss. Her lips mold perfectly against his as she pushes herself onto him, throwing one leg over his waist and seating herself firmly onto his stomach.

Her hand finally parts from his softening length to lay against his bare chest. The slick liquid smeared on him does nothing to deter them as Eren lets his hands roam about her body. Traveling to her back and stroking her skin, one hand holds onto her waist while the other trails further down to grope one soft mound of her rear. A gasp escapes between their kiss, a hot blush spreading all about Mikasa's face as she feels him squeeze and stroke her bottom.

Becoming increasingly hot with their skin rubbing close together and nothing more than to sate her aroused senses; Mikasa roughly rolls her hips against his stomach. He jumps at the action, surprised at how pleasurable her lithe body felt moving in that way on top of him. He fights the urge to tell her to do it again, but he soon finds he doesn't have to. She's moving slowly and he soon picks up what she's trying to do, he can feel it as his sex gradually grows hard from within his pants with each mischievous thrust of her tempting hips.

Mindlessly, he jerks his own forward wanting to feel her warm heat touch him. Pulling away from him, Mikasa looks down at the man she hopelessly loves, thoroughly enjoying his grunts and moans as she moves against him. Pausing from her ministrations, her hand quickly falls to his pants and begin to shake them down. Eren, now blinded with lust, is all too willing to help her as he kicks the offensive clothes off. Once she has him free, she returns to his face and moves down for another kiss. A soft sound of surprise squeaks past her, stopping her as one harsh thrust of his narrow hips makes the head of his throbbing member bump precariously against her rear. More heat rushes to her head as she shuffles herself lower to feel him poke at the lips of her sex.

A gentle hand at his waist is all it takes to make Eren pause in his rut. He's huffing breathlessly, his heart beating wildly in his chest that she could almost hear it as well as feel it through his skin. His intense eyes search for her and for a long lingering moment they only stare at each other. After a while it's Eren who moves first; cupping her cheek with his hand and coaxing her to lean into him. His kisses that pepper all over her face are soft and loving, but she also senses a bit urgency in them.

They're quick and lingering, but rushed in a way that begs of her forgiveness. That familiar loving warmth blossoms from the center of her chest at his actions, forcing a soft smile to spread across her beautiful face. She accepts each little peck until finally, she stops him with a slow chaste kiss of her own. When they part she immediately trails her lips over to his ear.

Her voice is soft and there's nothing but love and affection built up for him in that one sentence she speaks, "I love you, Eren."

She doesn't have to say anything more as Eren tightly wraps his strong arms over her slender shoulders and pull her flush against him in a loving embrace. His face nuzzles her neck and into the worn scarf that still lays warm and secure around her neck. The only article of clothing neither of the two have tried to remove.

"I love you." he whispers back and it's just enough for her, perfect in the way that he sounds; regretful that he had done something so painful, wounding her, but has come back to her. Worried for her and thinking only of _her_ , Mikasa Ackerman. No one else could have mattered in those frightful minutes and hours he had spent searching for her in the torrential downpour he himself had suffered from.

She smiles wide and pulls away slightly to look at him. She gives him one more kiss before she trails her hands over his body, nails raking softly over him until they come to his chest. She props herself up slowly, his arms snaking down from her shoulders to hold onto her hips. Her blush remains ever present as she feels his intense stare follow her. Her loving gaze holds onto him, loving how her inner muscles clench in excited anticipation as she gently sinks down onto him.

A long moan is pulled from her small throat as she sinks lower and lower. Her juices hold no resistance to his penetration as he fills her up, the wonderful sensation has her moaning out his name, throwing her head back as she simply relishes in the feel of him going deeper. " _Ohhhh, Eren..._ "

Fingers poke into her flesh as a long drawn out hiss escapes through tightly clenched teeth, his eyes screwed shut in pleasurable agony. Her warmth falls all around him, her slick fluids giving way for him as delicious walls pull him in. Drunk with her warmth he suddenly thrusts upwards, completely sheathing himself inside her. A surprised sound escapes the woman above him, but she quickly recovers, steadying herself on top of him.

Nails bite into his chest and he grunts in response, opening his eyes to see her silhouette bend until her head is near his chest. A sharp gasp escapes him when he feels her small tongue come out and lick at him.

Lazily her hips roll forward in a slow, torturously slow, rhythm. Having already come several times before, she's in no hurry to rush through this time. Instead, she enjoys herself, loving each frustrated reaction coming from him with each slow thrust. Nails are now biting into her as she continues, but she only hums out her pleasure at the pleasant sting. She goes on kissing and licking him, trailing upwards until her chest is pushed against him and her mouth is on his throat.

" _ **Mikasa**_ ** _!_** " he growls out in warning, teeth bared as he faces her and moves his hands back to her bottom. The aggressive tone makes her heart skip a beat only heightening her pleasure as his hands squeeze her sensitive flesh accompanied with a harsh jerk of his hips grounding himself into her.

She rises instantly to let out a moan. He lets go of her, elbows pushing himself up only to be stopped when suddenly, she slams down on him, eliciting a loud groan. Again and again, she's bouncing on top of him, her hands propping her up and her hips taking him in and pulling away until only the head of his pulsing cock is inside her.

Tight, she's so tight around him. He's not sure he can hold out much longer with her swift and strong pace. He's thrusting up against her, his eyes watching her as she dances on top. He takes her in, her beautiful eyes are half-lidded and glazed. Her mouth is slightly open with small noises escaping moist and pink lips in the ecstasy of her lust. He's completely drowning in her, feeling himself draw closer and closer to release. Oh, but he wills himself to endure, wanting more than ever to feel her come. Hands come around to draw her in a close embrace, bringing her chest close to his mouth. It's a little hard for her to move in this position, but she isn't complaining when his mouth latches onto her.

"Eren..." she whimpers, her movements stuttering when she feels him lightly bite, suck and lick at a hardened nipple. His other hand is tending to her other breast, pulling and pinching her and the small whines and mewls escaping her pleases him to no end. He jerks upwards rapidly, trying to bring her closer.

Mikasa only lasts a few more thrusts, a few more licks and bites before her walls clamp down on him hard.

" _Ah-ahhhhh!_ " she moans. Every muscle becomes tight with her release, pulling at him insistently that Eren can no longer hold back. A low snarl escapes him as his own hips try to drive himself as deep inside her as possible before he stills, feeling a hot stream leave him and shoot up inside her. Mikasa moans, body slowly becoming relaxed as she leans on him, following him as they both fall onto the mattress.

Eren's still panting, as he lays back with her in his arms. He can feel her still milking him even though he's completely spent. When at last he tries to pull out, he's stopped when Mikasa snuggles closer to him, her voice pleading.

Being incredibly sensitive, the movements she makes is a little uncomfortable as she tries to keep him in. "Mikasa?" he questions, voice low.

"Can we... stay like this for a while longer?" she asks, her hands shyly wrapping around him and her face burying into his neck. "Please?"

In no position to deny her of what she wishes, Eren relents, smiling softly. "Alright." he sighs, eyes heavy with drowsiness. She smiles against him once more before relaxing, flinching every once in a while when the other moves.

Before either can become engulfed in slumber, Eren leans his head down to whisper in her ear. "You know, I still have to take a shower. Would you care to join me?"

It's a miracle her eyes manage to open after just nearly coming close to the oblivion of sleep.

"Only if you wash my back."

He can't hold back the grin stretching wide over him. "Definitely."

 **A/N:** **Well, there it is. You're probably wondering what it was they got in a fight about, right? Well that's up for debate, if you think you know feel free to comment on it, otherwise it's ambiguous.**

 **By the by, I don't know Annie's actual heritage/nationality whatever the hell you call it, I honestly just think she'd come from Russia or German or she's half like how I made Eren half. His father coming from German and his mother Russia, which of course is just me. So in all my stories, unless said otherwise, she's Russian. And I don't know why, but I always picture Armin as a rich kid in Modern AU's (unless, you know they state otherwise). Probably 'cause of his neat hair style. Yeah. Could be that. Let's stick with that. :)**

 **Also, question: Are you guys at all bothered that I basically put both pairings together in each segment? Like as an established relationship in the background such as the one here? I think this is the only one I have doing this, but I don't know. Maybe you hate that kind of thing? Or it's annoying or, just distracting? :/ Any thoughts?**


End file.
